Together Forever
by Emconn
Summary: Peter and Aleisa's adventures in Narnia in over, but that doesn't mean that their story is. Join this couple as they live out their life in England and have a whole new set of adventures in their own world. [Sequel to We Meet Again] [Threequel to Not A Chance Meeting]
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Narnia stories or franchise, therefore I do not own the characters associated with them such as the Pevensies. However, I do own the this story-line and plot along with my original characters.**


	2. Old and New Enemies

The train ride to the countryside was filled with laughter and excited anticipation. This was to be Aleisa's first and only year at Hendon house and she was pleased to learn that Susan's previous roommate was gone and there was an opening with her and Lucy. Since they were family the two sisters were permitted in the same dormitory, along with a couple others. With the boys just being across the road, it made the experience all the more comforting. Aleisa knew that she would be able to see Peter and Edmund quite frequently along with the sisters. Her previous nerves of the new school were quickly melting away the closer the group got. Once they arrived at the station, Peter quickly picked up Aleisa's case along with his own and began accompany her towards the correct roads where the dormitories were. The other Pevensie siblings said their goodbyes to the couple and rushed off to find their friends before setting up their rooms. The walk was quiet for a little while as Peter explained the ins and outs of boarding school life.

"You showing your cousin around Pevensie?" a snide voice called out behind them. Aleisa shot Peter a curious look as she could feel him immediately tense. He rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw before turning around to face the voice. A tall boy with dark hair along with a couple other more gangly boys stood behind them. The clear leader of the group was the one who had addressed them and was standing there with his arms crossed, eyeing Aleisa smugly.

"She's my girlfriend actually, Niles." Peter growled out, shifting closer to Aleisa who stood there silently glancing between the two of them. Niles let out a deep laugh, his cronies joining in dutifully.

"There's no way Pevensie! A ugly sod like you could never land someone as good looking as her." the boy scoffed. Aleisa fixed a glare on the boy. No wonder Peter stiffened at his voice. This boy was an arse. Peter's jaw clenched and took a step forward to advance on Niles but Aleisa quickly grabbed his bicep in warning.

"Peter don't, it's not worth it." She mumbled quietly to him as he made eye contact. He sighed, knowing she was right but wanting desperately to take a swing at the irritating boy in front of him.

"Yea listen to your bird Pevensie, just walk away. It'll prevent me from handing your arse to ya again." Niles jeered as he watched the couple start to walk away. Peter again whipped around but was stopped by Aleisa once more, who had latched onto him and continued pulling him away as the laughing went on behind them. Once they had gotten a good while away from the group, Aleisa glanced up at Peter worriedly. He was still breathing heavy, trying to calm his emotions.

"What was that about?" she asked him calmly, not wanting to egg anything on.

"Just some guy I've been having trouble with." He told her shortly. But Aleisa knew there was more to it.

"Trouble or getting into fights?" she asked curiously. Peter didn't say anything, only confirming her thoughts.

"Is it going to be something I should be worried about?" she asked him seriously. If he had become someone who got into that sort of thing she wanted to know now. Peter sighed and looked down at her properly.

"No, that was before everything happened. I don't need to prove myself anymore." He assured her, conveying with his eyes that he was totally serious. She smiled up at him and continued their walk.

"Good. He's still an arse though." She muttered with a smirk, causing Peter to burst into a fit of laughter.

...

Not two days later Niles decided to show himself again, much to their displeasure. Aleisa was sitting under a large oak tree, out in the fields down the road from both Hendon House and St. Finbar. She and Peter had decided to meet up there later that day in order to spend time together and work on studies. As she read through her textbook, taking down notes a masculine shadow stepped into her view. Her smiled dropped immediately as she spotted the irritating boy instead of Peter.

"You don't look so pleased to see me." He mused, the stupid grin never leaving his face.

"Should I be?" she asked him dryly, turning her eyes away to look back at her book. Niles was undeterred and made his way even closer to her. Her jaw clenched as she felt him looming over her.

"Oh come on love, I know you want to ditch that book and spend time with me." He continued. She looked up to glare at him.

"I don't actually so why don't you sod off." She growled. Niles smiled down at her hungrily.

"Playing hard to get, I like it." He murmured to himself. Aleisa had heard it and immediately bristled.

"Please just go before I lose my temper." She told him warningly. Niles opened his mouth to respond but another voice beat him to it.

"You had better do as she says Niles." Peter growled from behind him. His form was stiff with barely contained anger at the git. The fact that he was leering at his girl, who was obviously uncomfortable, made him quite mad. Niles whipped around, his eyes widening in surprise before getting back to his carefree expression.

"No harm done Peter." He assured, raising his hands innocently. Peter continued to glare and took a step forward, causing the boy to beging walking away.

"See you around." He called back to Aleisa tauntingly. Peter's lip curled up in disgust and he remained standing by Aleisa protectively as they watched him saunter back towards the school.

"I hate that guy." Aleisa muttered irritably once he was gone. Peter smiled and immediately relaxed now that the threat was gone. He settled down beside her and adjusted so that she was leaning back against his chest.

"Sorry I was a bit late." He apologized, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"On the contrary you came just in time. If he had uttered one more stupid word, I was about to send him back with a black eye." She muttered glancing sideways at him. Peter chuckled lowly.

"Maybe I should have waited then. I would have given anything to see that." He mused. Aleisa gave him a look before the two of them burst into giggles.


	3. Meeting the Parents

Aleisa looped her arm through Peter's as they strolled down the streets of the city having recently arrived by train since school was on a break for a week. She decided this would be a good time for Peter to meet her father since that had yet to happen. She had written multiple letters containing information about him back home, trying to ensure that her father was well aware of her feelings for the boy. After much persuasion she finally got him to agree to stay home and let the two come to him for the evening. The couple had taken an earlier train home than usual so they decided to walk to whole way to her home instead of taking a cab. In all honesty it had been Peter who made the suggestion, wanting to take the extra time to calm his nerves. As they walked the raven haired girl lifted her head from his shoulder and gazed up at him. Peter was staring straight ahead, biting the inside of his lip nervously.

"What's wrong?" she asked, picking up on his mood. Peter jerked a little when he heard her voice and looked down at her as if noticing she was there the whole time. Aleisa chuckled at him.

"Peter, what has you so distracted?" she asked him, rubbing her thumb instinctively up and down his arm. Peter laughed sheepishly, glancing down at his feet for a moment.

"Just a bit nervous I suppose." He admitted with a wry grin. She stopped them and tugged him off to the edge of the sidewalk so they wouldn't be run over by the other pedestrians.

"Why?" she asked him, shocked that he would be acting this way. He raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Why? This is notoriously one of the most terrifying days of a man's life. The meeting with the father of his sweetheart is nothing to be scoffed at." He told her adamantly.

"You must be joking." She looked up at him waiting for him to crack a teasing smile, but it never happened. He was dead serious. With a comforting smile she grabbed his hands.

"Peter, there is nothing to be nervous about. My father will love you and he's only heard good things about you I promise." She assured, trying to calm his worries. Peter bit his lip apprehensively.

"But what if he doesn't? Then there goes any chance I have of being with you, and I very much intend to keep you." He told her, smiling impishly at the end. Aleisa tilted her head and sent him a thoughtful gaze at his confession. She lifted up on her toes and kissed him firmly on the lips, feeling Peter smile in the midst of it.

"Well I intend to keep you too." She told him truthfully. After everything they'd been through, there was no way she was letting him get away so easily.

"And I know my father, he tries to be scary and protective but in all honestly he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. For him, if I'm happy then he's happy." She told him honestly. Sure he would try to threaten Peter as that was natural but she could never see him even coming close to fulfilling it. Peter sighed.

"Yes that's all fine in theory but it's still nerve wracking at the actual meeting." He told her, pulling her along with him as they continued their walk.

"That I don't get. I mean we've been married before." She told him in a whisper. Peter grinned down at her.

"True but your father wasn't there. This is still a first for me." He reminded teasingly. Aleisa nodded, pursing her lip.

"Touché." She agreed.

"Besides, how would you feel when I introduce you to my mother?" he continued, glancing at her knowingly. Aleisa let out a dramatic sigh as she knew he was right.

"Ok I admit I would be terrified. Mothers are very protective of their sons. And I would be afraid that she would deem me unfit for you." She admitted reluctantly. Peter chuckled at her theatrics and pulled her closer to his side lovingly.

"See, now you understand how I feel. And no matter what anyone says, you will always be out of my league and could never be unfit for me." He told her, fondness shining in his eyes. She smiled up at him thankfully and returned her head back to its previous position on his shoulder.

...

After another half hour or so of walking the two finally reached her house. She could see that the lights were on in the kitchen and living room, obviously because her father had been cooking and pacing the floor while he waited. Aleisa smirked to herself, knowing that the thought of her being with a boy would unnerve him as it was a new experience. But she was 17 now, surely he would have expected it to happen sooner rather than later. As they got closer to the steps Peter hesitated again. Aleisa stood up on the step above him and shot him a comforting smile. He smiled up at her and sighed heavily before following her up the stairs. Deciding to surprise him, Aleisa slowly opened the door and peeked her head in. Clanging could be heard from the kitchen so she swiftly opened the door and pulled Peter in after her. She indicated for him to stay there before dashing off into the kitchen, Peter watching her go with a fond smile. She tilted her head around the corner to look into the room to see that he was frowning over the pot of whatever he was making.

"Hey stranger." She called, getting his attention. Immediately his head whipped up and his face broke out into a huge smile.

"Aleisa!" he shouted happily and rushed over to wrap her up in a bear hug. She smiled as he swung her around, both of them laughing happily.

"What took you so long to get here?" he asked, holding her by the shoulders. She bit her lip.

"We had to stop somewhere for a moment." she told him. His dark eyes hardened.

"What does that mean?" he asked apprehensively. Her jaw dropped in shock and she reached up to smack him on the arm.

"Dad!" she scolded. Her father tried to duck out of the way as she swung at him again.

"I'm just checking." He assured her, with a chuckle. Aleisa rolled her eyes at him.

"Peter isn't like that." She told him seriously. Her father stared down at her, smiling slightly at the look in her eyes when she talked about her 'new' beau. Without properly meeting this boy it was more than obvious that she loved him. This was going to be tough.

"Speaking of the boy?..." he trailed of pointedly. Aleisa glared at him.

"His name is Peter and he's waiting in the living room so be nice." She insisted, already dragging her father behind her. The older man sighed and let his only child lead him into the room where the stranger awaited. Hearing footsteps Peter glanced up to see Aleisa and a dark haired man walking towards him. He immediately stood up and held his hand out politely as the two reached him.

"Peter I assume." Her father greeted, shaking the teen's hand. He observed in Peter's stance and immediately took a liking to the boy. Not that he wasn't still going to check to make sure he was good enough for his daughter.

"That I am. It's good to finally meet you Mr. Thompson." Peter politely answered, making sure to maintain strong eye contact. He was amazed at how nervous he was feeling on the inside. He had faced down many rulers and even fought in battles in his time yet this was one of the most terrifying moments of his life. Aleisa stood silently between the two of them, her eyes glancing between the two as they seemed to be analyzing one another. With another beat of silence her father clapped his hands together with a sigh.

"Well I'm assuming you kids are hungry, so why don't we head into the dining room and get dinner started yea?" he suggested, already walking into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Aleisa asked.

"Sure." He agreed, calling to them from the other room. Peter smiled down at her and led the way into the room, glad that for now her father didn't hate him like he had feared. This put him one step closer to his goal.


	4. Drafted

John Thompson was at his locker, gathering a jacket for the trip outside. His daughter and her boyfriend had graduated this past spring and over the summer they had been bringing the two families together. He wasn't stupid. It was blatantly obvious to everyone that the two were getting very serious. Aleisa had recently gotten a waitressing job until she could find a more suitable one with her teaching degree. Peter had already started in his contracting internship. It pleased John that his daughter had found someone who was as hard working and loving as Peter was. It was New Years and the two families had decided to spend the holiday together. Just as he was wrapping his scarf around his neck a friend of his came walking into the room, a hesitant expression on his face.

"What's got you all upset there Harold? It's a holiday you aren't supposed to be upset." John weakly joked as the man approached him. Harold smiled a little but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry for this John." Was all he said, causing Mr. Thompson to pause and look at him curiously. He glanced down at the official looking letter in Harold's hand. Being in the war office he had seen plenty that looked like that and his heart dropped, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"What's that?" he cautiously asked, shooting his friend a worried look.

"I saw the name on the envelope and intercepted it. Figured it be easier coming from you, seeing that he's your daughter's boyfriend and all." Harold trailed off sorrowfully and handed the letter to John. He slowly took it and looked down at the address on the envelope with a frown. He sighed heavily and ran a heavy hand down his face. This was going to crush them, and now he had to be the bearer of bad news.

"Thanks, I'll give this to them." John nodded and set the letter into his coat pocket. Tonight was supposed to be a happy occasion and now they had this to deal with. Finishing up his bundling Mr. Thompson got in his car and headed to the address that was written on the letter. Once he arrived at the house he parked and sat there for another few minutes. As he stared at the bright lights coming from inside the quaint little house the letter in his pocket seemed to grow heavier and heavier. Now came the problem of when he was going to tell them. With another few minutes of deliberation he just figured he could wing it. Eventually he got out into the snow and trudged up to the door and rang the doorbell. Shortly after the door opened to reveal a small woman with short curly brown hair.

"Oh John I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in! George is in the sitting room." Helen Pevensie eagerly rushed him in, taking his coat from him and setting it on the rack by the door. George Pevensie had recently gotten discharged from service and was home for the holidays this year, much to the family's delight. The two men had been introduced over Thanksgiving and quickly formed a friendship. John nodded silently as he smiled at the woman before making his way into the living room as directed. Knowing the information that was hidden away in the coat on the rack just made him feel even worse. Walking into the room he was immediately brought into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Aleisa smiled up at him as she pulled away. He smiled down at his daughter, taking in the happiness that was shining in her eyes. It broke his heart even more, knowing how upset she will be once he delivers the news.

"I wouldn't miss it." He assured her with a chuckle. Even he had to admit that this was a lot better than sitting at home with just the two of them. Peter made his way over to the two, wrapping his arm around Aleisa's shoulders.

"Sir." He politely greeted. Mr. Thompson smiled as he shook the young man's hand. It never ceased to amaze him how respectful Peter always acted around him.

"Peter, it's good to see you my boy. How's work going?" he asked, the group making their way over to sit down around the fireplace. Aleisa and Peter returned to their spot on the couch while the two fathers made themselves comfortable on the armchairs.

"It's going really well. Work has been a bit slow now that winter is in but it should pick up here in a few months." Peter told the two with a sigh. Aleisa smiled up at him from her place underneath his arm. John watched the two of them and smiled inwardly at how content the two were just to be in one another's presence.

"And Aleisa why aren't you in the kitchen with the others?" He asked, knowing how she was always the first one up to help in the kitchen. The other three chuckled a little, knowing the story behind her presence out here.

"Well my wife insisted that she be off her feet since she showed up at the house just after her long shift. Throws a fit whenever she tries to sneak her way back in." George Pevensie chuckled.

"I heard that" Mrs. Pevensie called playfully from the other side of the kitchen door. The group burst into a fit of laughter.

As the night wore on John Thompson could help but continue to falling deeper and deeper into guilt about bringing the letter with him. He knew that he had to give it to Peter sometime but he struggled to bring himself to do it. How could he ruin a night like this? The two families were sitting around the fireplace in the sitting room, having recently finished a wonderful dinner. Peter, Susan and Edmund had occupied the couch. Lucy and Aleisa were on the floor in front of them. He smiled when he caught sight of Aleisa's hand intertwined with Peter over her shoulder as she was sitting in between his legs. George had taken his usual place on the chair to the left of the couch and his wife was perched on the arm of his chair. Everyone was joking around and sharing smiles. And here he was, the one that was going to ruin all of that for them.

"John are you alright, you've been awfully quiet this evening." He was brought out of his thoughts when Mrs. Pevensie spoke up. The room had grown quiet as everyone was looking over at him in concern. Usually he was right in the mix with them but tonight he was silent. Licking his lips nervously he glanced around at all the faces.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just some bad news from the war office." He started out, hoping to possibly ease them into it. Aleisa frowned at him. She could tell that he was holding back a little and it worried her.

"Oh?" Helen inquired, silently urging him to continued. John sighed heavily and stood up.

"It's actually something for Peter." He reluctantly told them and walked over to his coat by the door. Peter squeezed Aleisa's hand nervously as they watched the older man walk back with a letter.

"A friend of mine intercepted this. Figured it be easier coming from me. I'm sorry for the timing of it but I've been trying to figure out when to give this to you. Felt that it wouldn't be right keeping it a secret for too long." He continued and handed the letter over to Peter. The boy gently took it from him and opened it up. His face fell as he scanned over the contents of the letter.

"I've been drafted. I have to leave for training in a few weeks." Peter told them after what seemed like an eternity. The room fell into a thick silence as the news began to sink in.

"I'm sorry son." John told him sincerely and patted him on the shoulder. Peter sighed and shook his head dismissively.

"No, it's really ok. It's not your fault." Peter told him with a strained smile. Mrs. Pevensie got up to go and hug her oldest from behind. Peter squeezed her arm thankfully as the rest of his family went over to embrace him. There were some silent tears in the room but overall they were taking the news very well. Aleisa stood up to stand next to her father who quickly pulled her into an embrace. It broke his heart to see her so chocked up. Knowing that Peter was going to be heading off to war hit him hard too, and it wasn't even his child. However he knew that things would be ok, Peter had a strong loving family behind him, along with Aleisa and her father who were just as much a part of the family now.


	5. Letters From Home

"Pevensie, you've to a package!" a gruff voice shouted as he entered the tent. Peter's head whipped up and he quickly caught the small pack as the man tossed it his way. His comrades looked over at him eagerly.

"Say what did you get this time Pete?" Richard asked from beside him, patting his leg eagerly. Peter chuckled at the dark haired boy whom he had quickly befriended. Peter was one of the few in his regiment that received a steady inflow of letters. Most of these men didn't have much family, if any, so Peter Pevensie's letters from home were a highlight for them. Peter was more than happy to read them to his new friends, sharing the joy of family with them. The men, or rather boys, gathered around him sitting on various cots as he carefully opened the package and began sorting through his letters. Picking up the first one, he opened it up and began reading.

 ** _Peter,_**

 _ **We are pleased to hear that you are faring well. Say hello to all of the others who are surely listening to you read this right now**_ _._

The men surrounding him let out a series of chuckles. Peter smirked at the letter before continuing.

 ** _Edmund is determined to join you as usual. Just the other day he snuck off to enlist while I was out getting groceries for Aunt Alberta. That twat left me to carry it all out by myself! Anyway he was caught using her paperwork so it didn't pan out like he thought it would. Put him in a sour mood for a while. Aleisa stopped by the other day. She truly misses you. She is the closest thing we have to family over here right now, and I'm forever thankful for her cheerful presence. No offense to those we are staying with but Aunt Alberta is spiteful, Uncle Harold still won't say anything other than a series of grunts and Eustace his still horrible. I still don't understand how we are related to them! Well that's all I have room for I'm afraid, I promised Edmund that I would save him some room on this letter. Stay safe and I pray to see you soon._**

 _ **~Lucy~**_

 _..._

 ** _Pete,_**

 _ **Don't listen to a word she says. Yes, I have been frequenting the recruitment centers but it seems I can't do anything until I finally turn 18. I just can't sit by when you are out there serving and father and Aleisa's father our helping the war effort too. I am more than capable of fighting alongside all of you. Besides you're probably lost without me watching your back. Before you ask, Aleisa is still fine. She does miss you but I'm still looking out for her as per your request. I hope you know that you're more than lucky to have a girl like her wanting to stick with someone like you.**_

"He's got that right Pete!" Richard chortled, sending the rest of the group into laughter and teasing. Peter blushed a little bit but shook it off.

"Oi, shut it! At least I have a girl!" he shot back with a smirk. Richard scowled playfully as another bout of laughter filled the tent.

"Oh just read the stupid letter." He barked back with a smile. Peter chuckled before reading over the last bit.

 ** _Other than that there's not much I can really tell you. Our cousin is still as horrid as ever, terrorizing me and Lu with his sniveling ways. I can't stand that abomination. Soon Mother, Father, and Susan will be back home and we can finally leave this place. I do hope that you are there as well. It wouldn't be the same until you do. Stay safe Pete, and come home soon._**

 _ **~Edmund~**_

Peter smiled sadly at the finished letter in his hands. Naturally he missed his siblings and the rest of his family. With a sigh he folded the letter back up and reached down for the next one. The one from America, where his parents and oldest sister currently were visiting some distant family.

 ** _My dearest Son,_**

 _ **Another month has gone by and I can't help but worry about you. I know you constantly tell me not to but I can't help it. I am your mother after all, therefore it's my job to worry. Send my thanks to that group of lads that are looking out for you over there. We are eternally grateful. Great aunt Isobel sends her love, I don't know if you really remember her but she sends it anyway. But to the important thing you asked of me a while ago. I have found it. My grandmother's engagement ring that you had asked about. Oh Peter it's just as beautiful and elegant as I remembered. I think Aleisa will love it. I will be sure to give it to you the next time I see you, which I hope will be soon.**_

"A ring Pete?! Getting serious with your bird now are we?" Cyrus, a blonde headed man piped up from beside him. Peter grinned bashfully as a series of catcalls went out. Everyone knew about Aleisa but this was the first they'd heard about how serious his feelings were for her.

"Congrats Pevensie, if you are able to get it to her after this is all over then I wish you the best….She's the one I feel sorry for, being stuck with ya." Peter growled and punched Richard in the shoulder. Richard chuckled and rubbed his arm, the cheeky smile never leaving his face.

"And if she says no you can always send her my direction." Cyrus chimed in ducking to dodge Peter's swing.

"Do you want to hear these letters or not?" Peter threatened. A chorus of shouts were pelted upon the two troublemakers who tried to duck out of the way.

"Oh come on Pete, don't be like that! You know we were just kidding with ya." Richard apologized with a friendly grin. Peter sent one last glare at him before getting back to the letter.

 ** _I can't wait until that day comes. Even more so when you finally propose to the dear girl. Oh I'm so happy for the both of you! I can tell that you love her very much and even more so that she loves you. However, I promise to keep it a secret until you actually follow through. But you know me, I won't last too long if I stay in the same room with her. Thankfully I'm not there at the moment to spoil the surprise. I don't know if I have said this enough, but your father and I are so proud of you and we love you very much. Come home soon Peter._**

 ** _With all our love,_**

 _ **~Mother and Father and Susan~**_

Peter's smile slowly morphed into a small frown. His eyes teared up just a little but not letting any of them fall. They were proud of him. That was all he could ever ask for. The men in the tent sat in silence understanding the emotion of all of it. It was a big deal when a parent was proud of you. No one would make fun of that. With a small sniff Peter set down the letter, and took a moment to compose himself.

"Read this one, I'm sure it'll make you feel much better. If the perfume on it is anything to go by." Cyrus prodded, lifting up the last envelope and wafting the smell around. Peter squinted his eyes at his friend and snatched the letter away from him, thankful for the distraction. The other men chuckled at his expression, all of them knowing exactly who the letter was from. His infamous sweetheart. With a broad smile Peter opened it up.

 ** _My love,_**

 ** _It's been too long since I had heard from you last. Your letters seem to be the only thing that brightens my day. I love hearing from you and just knowing that you are ok. I ask that you remain that way? No insane schemes and running into the heart of trouble. I know you. Say hello to Richard and Cyrus and all the other boys with you._**

"Oi, telling her about me are you? You know that's a dangerous thing. She may just leave you when she realized what a catch I am." Richard teased, puffing his chest out proudly. Peter smirked at him.

"I think I'm safe. I already told her what you look like and she wasn't that impressed." Peter quipped. Richard shot him an offended look as the others laughed at their banter.

 _ **I know that oftentimes you can't tell me, but when are you coming home my dearest. I don't mean to sound like one of those homesick wives who are pining over their soldiers but I can't help it. We've been separated before but this is different. Much worse even. Before I knew you were coming home, but now I worry that you won't and that scares me. Father does his bests to reassure me but it doesn't always work. Edmund and Lu have been very helpful however. I love those two like family ;) I stopped by the meadow the other day. The one that you took me to and we….**_

Peter trailed off as he scanned the letter, and impish grin spreading across his face. Everyone in the room let out a collective groan as he did. They didn't have to know everything about him and Aleisa, he got great pleasure by keeping some parts of their life to himself.

"Oh, you're the worst Pevensie! Leaving out all of the good parts!" Cyrus moaned dramatically. The others knew well enough that this was their cue to leave. Once Peter got to the intimate parts of Aleisa's letters he quickly got silent and refused to let them hear anymore.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell Cyrus. Bedside's she's my girl, I don't have to share with you swine." Peter shot back with a grin. Cyrus and Richard stared at him with wide and playful eyes before Richard dramatically fell into Cyrus's arms.

"Oh Peter, my dearest love, how I crave you touch. Kiss me you hunk of fool!" he dramatically monologues in a high pitched voice. Cyrus burst into a fit of laughter, holding up his friend.

"Oh sod off you two!" Peter scolded, trying to hide his blush. Cyrus let him drop to the floor before walking off. Richard laughed as he dusted himself off and wiggled his eyebrows at Peter before giving him some peace and quiet. He settled back against his cot and started reading the letter silently.

 ** _And we sat under the willow with the picnic basket. It has become my spot of peace where I can dwell on all the happy memories of you. If I hadn't said it enough, I love you and I miss you. I can hardly wait until the day when you can come home to me. I will be waiting at the station for you, wearing that blue dress that you love. Until then I can dwell on the memories and the photographs that I have stashed away in my room. Please let me know how you are, I want to hear everything that's on your mind. I love you a thousand times a thousand and for all eternity. Be safe my love, and I rest assured that I shall be waiting patiently for you. I will always wait for you._**

 ** _Eternally yours,_**

 ** _Aleisa_**

At the bottom was a kiss mark, made of her soft lips and his favorite lipstick shade. He would give anything to trade places with the paper and have her lips pressed gently against his own. Peter reread the letter again, tears once again springing to his eyes. How did he get so lucky to have someone as wonderful as this girl? As much as he hated this war, it was good for one thing. It brought them together. He couldn't help but think that if the war hadn't had started then they never would have met on that train years ago, and would have never met again in Narnia. She was the one that kept him going. He would get home no matter what to see her, and marry her for another lifetime. She was his one and only and he would make sure that he got as much time as possible showing her just that.


	6. Welcome Home

_'_ _ **My dearest….I'm coming home.'**_

Aleisa stared down at the letter she had received a few weeks prior, a broad smile threatening to split her face in half. The war had ended and Peter was coming home. She had seen him for a few days over the holidays when his unit had been granted leave, but it hadn't been enough for either of them. Even during that time they couldn't spend as much time together as they would have liked. Richard and Cyrus had tagged along for most of the holiday and then there was Peter's family which he couldn't ignore, not that he wanted to. But despite all that, today was supposedly the day that he would be back for good. She would make sure that he never left for something dangerous ever again in life. As she had told him in a letter months ago, she was wearing her blue dress so he could pick her out easier. It was his favorite, as he had told her time and again. As she was getting ready this morning she took a little extra time to dress herself up for his return, wanting to look beautiful for him.

...

She stood there among a throng of others who were waiting for their loved ones, just as anxious as she was. Aleisa was brought of her daydreaming when she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She turned to look at Edmund who was smiling down at her encouragingly. During the few months Peter had been gone the boy grew and was now almost as tall as his older brother. Edmund had been a big part of in keeping Aleisa sane while Peter was gone and she was thankful now for the comfort he offered.

"Stop worrying so much. He'll be here soon." Edmund assured. Aleisa heaved out a sigh as she tried to let her nerves simmer down a bit.

"I'm just anxious to see him again. I feel like it's been ages." She muttered wistfully. Edmund rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"You saw him a little over a month ago." He countered. Aleisa scoffed.

"Well it feels like years. And I know I'm not the only one who thought so Edmund." She argued knowingly. Edmund chuckled, brushing off the comment. Their whole family had been anxious for him to come home and he couldn't get here sooner for them. The sound of a train whistle broke the two away from their conversation. Aleisa immediately turned herself towards the train that was making its way into the station. The crowd in front of her thickened and she was forced to push up on her tiptoes, despite the heels she was wearing.

"Do you see him anywhere?" she asked, turning to Edmund who was craning his neck up to get a better view.

"Not yet." He muttered. She sighed and began wringing her hands together nervously. _Was he even on this train? Was he alright? He didn't mention any injuries but knowing Peter he might have just omitted them as to not worry her. What if his unit was one of the last ones to leave? What if he found another girl and was visiting with her in another country? Ok that one might have been a bit of a stretch._ Her mind became clouded with all these thoughts rushing through her mind, but a certain voice broke her out of her mental rambling.

"Aleisa! Ed!" a familiar voice shouted from over to their left. Aleisa whipped her head around and let a beaming smile crawl onto her lips. There in all his glory was Peter Pevensie, looking uninjured and healthy as he made his way over towards the duo. As their eyes locked Peter grinned the biggest smile she'd ever seen on him and Aleisa returned it equally. Without a second thought she dashed off towards him, running through the crowd without a care. Nothing and no one was getting in her way. As she approached Peter dropped his duffel and held his arms out invitingly, wrapping his strong arms around her as she lept into him. Peter latched his arms around her small frame and spun her around in elation.

"You're never leaving the country again without me!" Aleisa bawled into his chest as he set her on the ground. Peter snuggled deeper into her hair and let out a breathy chuckle, tears pricking the corner of his own eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He muttered in response. Truly he had absolutely no desire to separate from her ever again. Seemingly satisfied with his answer Aleisa burrowed herself deeper into his arms, relishing in the feeling. Peter gently pulled her back just enough so he could get a look at her face. She smiled up at him despite the tear tracks running down her cheeks. With a fond smile he ran his thumbs over them to wipe the evidence of her teary outburst away. His eyes still locked on her face he leaned down to rest his forehead on hers, just staring into the sea green abysses that he had missed. He could never get enough of her eyes.

"I see you're wearing that dress you promised me." He murmured teasingly. Aleisa beamed up at him.

"Well I couldn't disappoint you." She told him, not once looking away from his burning gaze. Peter chuckled lowly.

"You could have worn a housecoat and I still would not have been disappointed." He assured her. She was all he could ask for, the her that was on the inside is what he fell in love with. Her looks were just a reflection of what he saw on the inside.

"Just kiss already!" Edmund taunted from beside them, where he had gone unnoticed by the couple. Peter glared playfully over at his brother who had killed the moment. Ed just shrugged innocently.

"What it's not like being in front of other people has stopped you before." He teased. Peter rolled his eyes and turned back to Aleisa. She grinned up at him and instantly yanked him by the lapels, kissing him hard on the lips. Peter chuckled in surprise but almost instantly melted into the kiss. Keeping it appropriate for public they broke apart after a long embrace and smiled at one another.

"Ok now that we got that out of the way I can say my greetings now." Edmund muttered and brought his brother in for a hug. Peter laughed and returned the embrace, the smile never leaving his face.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked, glancing around noticing that Aleisa and Edmund were the only two there.

"They thought it best that we come and collect you at the station since it would be too crowed for the whole group. We were ordered to bring you back as soon as possible though so we had better get a move on." Edmund explained, picking up Peter's duffel for him. Peter was grateful for the gesture as now he could hold Aleisa tightly against him with both arms as they made their way back home.


	7. Yes to Another Lifetime Together

A week had gone by since Peter had returned home and everyone in both families was happy for it. Aleisa and Peter had fallen even more in love, if that was even possible. However, she had noticed that Peter was acting a bit shy and hesitant around her ever for a couple days now. At first she didn't think much of it but now that it was becoming consistent she was worried. Had she done something wrong? Was she being too clingy? Peter had constantly assured her that it was nothing she was doing but Aleisa couldn't be too sure. Currently Aleisa was sitting at home, organizing the library in her home when she heard their doorbell ring.

"Aleisa can you get that?!" John Thompson called from the living room…right by where the door was… Aleisa was silent for a moment as she thought through whether she had heard him right or not.

"Aren't you already there?" she answered skeptically. There was a pause.

"Yea but I'm busy. And I really think you will want to answer the door this time." He countered. She scrunched her face up in confusion but set down the book she was holding and came out anyway. She swiftly made her way towards the door, passing by her father reading the newspaper on the sofa.

"Oh yes, I can see you're clearly busy." She muttered sarcastically as she passed by. Her father merely smiled up at her innocently. Aleisa roller her eyes at him and opened the front door. She was pleasantly surprised to find Peter standing on her front porch. His eyes shot up from his feet when he heard the door open.

"Peter, what are you doing here. I thought you had plans with Richard and Cyrus?" she asked curiously.

"Well I did, but now I would like to spend my evening with you." He smiled down at her. Aleisa lightly chuckled at his pleading expression and turned to face her father who had stood up to watch the two of them.

"Daddy I'm going out. I'll be back later." She told him, stepping out onto the porch next to Peter. Mr. Thompson smiled over at the two of them, sharing a knowing grin with Peter, piquing Aleisa's curiosity.

"Sure thing. Have fun you two." He waved and shut the door behind the couple. Peter quickly wrapped his arm across her shoulders as he led them down the sidewalks.

"What was that about?" she asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"What?" Peter asked, glancing down before staring back ahead of them.

"That look you and my father shared. Are you keeping secrets from me?" she continued, staring up at him. Peter ducked his head briefly before looking down at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough." He answered vaguely. Aleisa frowned but didn't push any further. She trusted Peter. After walking and chatting for another few minutes, Aleisa noticed that they were making their way towards the outskirts of the town.

"Peter where are we going?" she suddenly asked, glancing around as the scenery changed. Peter grinned to himself and shrugged impishly.

"That's a secret." He whispered, causing Aleisa to giggle. Soon after they reached a clumping of trees and Peter abruptly stopped.

"This is where you have to close your eyes." he instructed her. She stared at him, a smiled tugging at the corner of her lips.

"You're not dragging me out into the middle of the woods to hide my body are you?" she joked, trying to see what the fuss was all about but was met with darkness. Peter chuckled and merely stood behind her to cover her eyed.

"Well that was my first idea but I loved you too much." He chuckled. Aleisa let out a laugh and held onto his wrists as Peter gently guided her along the path deeper into the forest. When he had stopped Aleisa could tell that there was another light source around them as it had grown a little darker earlier.

"Ok no open them." He whispered in her ear affectionately. Aleisa slowly cracked her eyes open and gasped at what was in front of her. A small table and two chairs had been set out in the middle of a clearing, with lanterns handing all in the tree branches around them.

"Oh Peter! How did you manage all this?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Well Richard and Cyrus insisted on helping." He shrugged, grinning madly as he was pleased with her reaction. Aleisa beamed and leaned up to press an eager kiss against his lips.

"Thank you, its beautiful." She told him sincerely. Peter smiled again and held his hand out, gesturing for her to lead the way. Once they were at the table, he swiftly pulled out her chair, helping her into it before walking around to his own seat. Reaching down he pulled out a picnic basket and set out the array of foods that his mother had prepared for them. For the next hour the couple talked and laughed, munching on the dinner that was made. During the dinner Peter had grown quieter as he nervously fidgeted with the small box inside his pocket. Ever since he had come home, the box had been in his pocket constantly, just waiting for the right moment to be revealed. As he sat there listening to his girlfriend's story he couldn't help but smile at how her eyes were illuminated in the low light of the lanterns. He was entranced by her smile and the way her hands waved around as she chatted away, not even realizing she was doing it. Noticing his silence she stopped and tilted her head at him curiously, wondering what was going through that blonde head of his.

"Everything alright?" she gently asked. Peter grinned at her but didn't answer. Instead he reached across the small table and grasped her hand, running his thumb across the back of it thoughtfully.

"Aleisa, I know I have been acting a bit off lately and I think it's time that I explained why." He started, watching as her eyes furrowed in confusion and worry. Swallowing hard he continued.

"Ever since the day I saw you on that train a couple years ago, I knew that you were special. You're beauty and spirit entranced me despite our lack of conversation." He chuckled lightly, causing her to smile at the memory.

"Then in Narnia I fell in love with you and we married. Which was by far the best part of my life. And when I lost you for that year I never imagined that I could be happy again. Yet we found our way back to one another." He rambled and paused. Clearing his throat he looked up into her eyes, suffocating her with the intensity in them.

"Spending a life with you is all I could ever ask for. And so I would like to spend another lifetime with you as one just isn't enough." He told her with a grin and slid out of his seat, getting down on one knee, his hand holding onto her tightly. Finally picking up on what was happening Aleisa's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes tearing up. Peter grinned at her reaction and reached into his pocket to finally put out the box, containing his grandmother's ring that his mother had acquired for him. The small stone sparkled in the lantern light, reflecting off of the other diamond chips that were embedded into the silver band.

"Aleisa will you do me the honor of marrying me…..again." he asked, staring up at her with nothing but unbridled love shining in his heated gaze. Aleisa chocked out a laugh before beaming down at him.

"I would love to. Yes!" she nodded eagerly and barely let him slip on the ring before launching herself at him. Peter grunted in surprise and managed to keep the two of them from flailing backwards. He wrapped his arms tightly around his new fiancé before pulling back and sealing the deal with a heated kiss. Aleisa grinned and hummed in contentment as they slowed the pace, lingering their lips on one another before pulling away. Another lifetime together couldn't come soon enough for them.


	8. Home

Nearing the end of the summer, Peter and Aleisa were prepping for their impending marriage. Wanting to be married in the fall they only had a month or so until that happened and they were still making last minute decisions, on top of them keeping up with their jobs. Peter had gone back to the contracting business he had before being drafted, this time as one of the managers and Aleisa had landed a teaching job at a small school on the outskirts of London. The young couple tried to spend as much time as they could with one another but with their busy schedules it was proving difficult. Not to mention that this time around they had to worry about a house, bills, and everything else that came with being normal people…..not kings and queens. Peter's workload had picked up significantly over the past few weeks until he had finally finished the job they were working on and had a few days off as a reward. During this time he took advantage of the time and sought out some time with his fiancé. Aleisa had arrived at the Pevensie household a bit earlier than she was expected and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to come and answer it. After a few moments Lucy opened the door and smiled brightly at the girl.

"Aleisa! It feels like I haven't seen you in ages!" she chirped, dragging her future sister inside and crushing her in a hug, which Aleisa returned with a laugh.

"It has not been that long. I'm sorry I've been so busy with work lately." She apologized once they let go of one another.

"Where's Susan?" she asked glancing around as the two girls made their way into the living room. Lucy rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"She's out with her beau at the moment, probably making googely eyes at one another." She huffed dramatically. Aleisa laughed at the girls reaction.

"Oh please, I'm sure you love it. You were always fond of romance." she scolded playfully. The girls turned their heads at the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Edmund jumped a bit at the sudden appearance of Aleisa before grinning.

"Well look who it is. Here I thought you'd forgotten about us." He mused cheekily. Aleisa glared at him playfully.

"Fine, I'll just take back everything nice I've ever said about you." She told him with a huff. Edmund chuckled before walking forward to bring her into a hug. The two had remained fast friends, much like their relationship was back in Narnia.

"Ed, do you know where Peter is? He asked me to meet him here." She asked as they stepped back from the embrace. Edmund moaned dramatically.

"I knew I would just get tossed aside eventually! Prince charming is upstairs fixing his hair, not that he could really do much with that mop on his head." Edmund muttered.

"I heard that Ed!" I shout came from upstairs. Aleisa and Lucy burst into giggles at Edmund's startled reaction. Not long after Peter came strolling down the stairs, shooting his brother a playful glare. The boy childishly hid behind Aleisa and darted off once Peter reached her, all in the room chuckling as he did. Aleisa hummed in contentment as she embraced Peter, seemingly loving their short moments together even more now that they were engaged.

"Ok now are you ready to head out?" Peter eagerly asked her, breaking away from the hug but keeping their hands linked together.

"But I just got here." Aleisa chuckled in amusement.

"Yes, but what I have in store is not here." He explained. She rolled her eyes good naturedly but nodded in agreement. Who was she to deny another surprise from Peter. He loved taking her places and seeing her expression whenever he surprised her.

...

The two took off and Peter borrowed his families' car, driving her to the outskirts of London. During the drive the two chattered on about how things had been since the last time they talked, which seemed like ages for the inseparable couple. Eventually they ended up at a quaint little house, a few minutes outside of the city. Aleisa looked over at her fiancé curiously when Peter pulled into the driveway.

"Where are we?" she asked, watching him turn of the vehicle and grin at her.

"Patience my dear" he teasingly scolded, laughing when she groaned dramatically. Peter hopped out of the car and made his way to open the car door for her, holding her hand as she got out. Aleisa couldn't help but smile as she watched the grin on his face get broader the closer they got.

"We just finished this house for work and I wanted to show it to you." He explained. She nodded in understanding and paid attention to the details of the house, taking in as much of Peter's work that he was apparently proud of. He led her into the door, and Aleisa noted that he still had the key for the building but didn't comment on it.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, watching her expression as she wandered around the main living area of the first floor.

"It's beautiful. I am jealous of whomever gets to live here." She mused sincerely as she took in all of the woodworking and the layouts of the rooms. She would kill for a house like this, it was everything she would like in a house of her own. The entryway with a small hallway to hang up coats and dry shoes, a living room with many windows and a large open space for gatherings, complete with a fireplace. A kitchen with a large window overlooking a field with a couple trees out back. She had always like the idea of having a spacious backyard. It was already ideal and this was just the first floor.

"You really mean that?" Peter immediately questioned. Aleisa nodded silently, not turning to see Peter pull out something from his jacket pocket.

"Whose is it?" she asked curiously.

"Ours…" Peter told her quietly. Aleisa whipped her head to look at him, thinking he was joking. But the happy expression on his face told her otherwise.

"What?..." she whispered, slowly making her way back to stand next to him. Peter smiled knowingly and held up the extra house key on a small chain to her. Aleisa gasped in delight and gently took it from him, staring at it as if it was the best gift in the world.

"I know we talked about just getting an apartment in the city but I didn't want to live somewhere that someone else had. I liked the idea of having a place that is all our own….and custom made for our life together. And my boss gave me a discount on it so we don't have to worry about extra expenses." He explained sheepishly. Aleisa beamed at him and swooped in to place a swift kiss on his lips.

"I love it. Show me the rest?" She asked him, bouncing excitedly on her toes. Peter grinned and grabbed her hand, dashing off to show her the rest of the house….their home.


	9. Wedding

After what seemed like an eternity the day finally came. The day that Peter and Aleisa would be wed…..again, but this time would be a little different. Wanting to keep the tradition of not seeing one another, the women opted for staying over at the Pevensie's house while the men stayed over at the Thompson's. That morning Aleisa was awoken bright and early, not that she could sleep much anyway. Mrs. Pevensie immediately set to work preparing her a hearty breakfast, claiming that she couldn't have the girl fainting from hunger as she walked up the aisle. Aleisa was grateful for the care, not having a mother figure around for some time. She wasn't quite as nervous as she was the first time they got married but she was nervous about having both of their families involved this time. Back in Narnia it had just been them and his siblings. Now it was so much more than that.

"Oh my dear you look so lovely!" Mrs. Pevensie gushed as she put some of the final pins into Aleisa's hair. She smiled at her soon to be mother in the mirror, admiring the small white pins that tied up the front of her hair so it was out of her face, leaving the rest in flowing waves.

"Thank you." Aleisa turned to hug the woman tightly. The older woman held her at arms length and smiled tearfully.

"I never thought I'd see the day my oldest baby got married. But I'm so thankful he had good sense to love someone as dear as you." She told Aleisa sincerely, holding her face in her hands. Aleisa smiled up at her, trying to keep her own emotions at bay.

"Thank you, I'm very happy that you accept me into your family." She confessed. Mrs. Pevensie chuckled.

"Hon, you have been a part of this family ever since Peter brought you home the first time. My children all adore you and think the world of you. And so do me and my husband." She assured. Aleisa chuckled, knowing full well why her children were so "suddenly" taken with her. After all that tends to happen when you've spent almost 20 years together.

"Now let's get you to the church so we can get that gorgeous dress on you and knock that boy off his feet." Mrs. Pevensie suggested with a grin.

...

Across town Peter was staring out the window, where a quaint little church was visible from Aleisa's bedroom window. While planning the wedding, she had told him that ever since she was little she wanted to be married in that church, and so of course he had to make it come true.

"Now I hope that you aren't cheating and trying to catch a glimpse of her from that window…" A teasing voice trailed off from the doorway. Peter jumped and looked over at Mr. Thompson sheepishly as that had been part of his intention.

"Not exactly." Peter mumbled with a grin. The older man chuckled and walked over, leading him away from the window.

"For my sake don't do it. If she ever found out that I let you get away with that she would kill me." He told Peter seriously, causing the two men to chuckle.

"You ready for this son?" he asked, turning to face Peter seriously.

"I have never been more ready in my life." He answered just as serious. John smiled down at the younger man, proud that his daughter had chosen a good one.

"Glad to hear one of us is." The older man sighed with a chuckle.

...

Peter stood at the altar of the chapel, fidgeting with his sleeves to try and subdue his nerves. Glancing around he spotted the small crowd that had been invited to their wedding. Of course his family was there, mostly in the wedding party along with a few cousins. Edmund, Cyrus and Richard stood as his groomsmen. For Aleisa, all she required was her father and her uncle Ross and family; having his sisters and her cousin Bethany as her bridesmaids. Due to the complexity of their first wedding, the two only wanted their close friends and families in a small church. In all honesty, it fit well with their lifestyle in England as neither one was too keen on fanciness. All they wanted was one another and that was more than enough.

"You fidget with those sleeves anymore; you'll tear it off." Edmund mumbled under his breath from behind him. Peter growled in annoyance and glared back at him.

"Touchy." Richard quipped, causing the other two to chuckle at Peter's expense. Peter shook his head, biting back a grin.

"Some friends you all are." He countered but they all froze at the sound of footsteps coming from the outside hallway. As the little piano in the corner was played, Peter watched all the girls slowly walking down the aisle but all he could do was stare at the door and wait for the one person to come through it. Finally, he caught a glimpse of his future father in law just before a vision in white appeared. Peter stared at the woman walking towards him. She was wearing a more casual, shorter and simpler white dress with a small veil; much different than what she wore the first time. However, he couldn't care less what she was wearing. As long as he got the woman inside for the rest of his life. Once she finally made it down to him all they could do was smile and stare at one another, the rush of getting married never got old. Standing before their loved ones and the minister they went through the motions, sticking with the traditional vows; all the while their original vows back in Narnia running through their minds.

...

 _"Aleisa, that very first time I laid eyes on you I knew you were something special. Even before we met in Narnia. On that train in England, I met my soulmate. You are everything I have ever wanted and needed. You make me complete, and until I met you I didn't even realize how empty my life was. You have become my best friend, my right hand man, and the love of my life. No one could do what you do and I admire you every day for it. From the way that you are so kind and compassionate with the citizens of Narnia, to the fierceness in your eyes when you are on the battle field beside me. From here on out that is where I want you to be. Beside me. There is no other person I would ever want to be right by my side, in battle and in life. I love you so much, Aleisa. Much more than words can express. And from this day on I promise to be everything you need. Through sickness and health, through peace and war, and even through my stubbornness and stupidity, I promise to love you and cherish you until the day I die." During his whole speech, Peter never let his eyes wander from hers. By the end Aleisa was in tears. She couldn't help but smiled up at this man. All of the kind words he had just spoken had reached the depths of her heart. She cleared her throat and composed herself a bit before she began with her vows._

 _..._

 _"Peter, I can't even begin to describe how happy I am to be marrying you. You have given me more love than I deserve and have gone over and beyond anything I could have ever imagined my future husband to be. You are truly my perfect man. I never thought love at first sight was real until I laid eyes on you. I couldn't help but crave your company as we grew closer over the years. You were born to be a ruler and I admire that aspect about you. Your chivalry, and courage, and deep devotion to that which you hold dear to your heart. Narnia couldn't ask for a better leader and I couldn't ask for a better person to be with forever. I promise to strive to be the best wife I can to you and a loyal co-ruler. I couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be than with you. Nothing can tear apart the love that we have for each other and no matter what the future will bring, whether it be good or bad, I promise to be true to you and to stand by your side for as long as I live." Aleisa told him with pure love shining in her eyes. Peter beamed down at her._

 _..._

"Now do you Peter Theodore Pevensie take, Aleisa Marie Thompson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked, breaking them out of their trance.

"I do." Peter beamed down at Aleisa, nothing but joy and love shining in his eyes.

"And do you Aleisa Marie Thompson take Peter Theodore Pevensie to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She grinned, blinking back her tears.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The man said, but before he could continue Peter swooped in to kiss his wife, lifting her off her feet and sending her into a fit of giggles as their lips locked.

"…You may continue kissing your wife." The minister chuckled as he watched the young couple.

...

After the reception Peter and Aleisa made their way home…..to their own personal house on the outskirts of town. At they strolled up the walkway, Peter paused to lean down and scoop up his wife into his arms. Aleisa let out a laugh as he walked her over the threshold of their house.

"How romantic, and cliché of you." She mused, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"You're killing the mood dear." He scolded, silencing her with a kiss as she began giggling again. Aleisa hummed in contentment.

"I could get used to kisses like that." She commented breathlessly, running her nose along the length of his affectionately. Peter rose a brow.

"Well good because I plan on kissing you like that more often, Mrs. Pevensie." He told her pointedly. Gently setting her down he reached back to shut the front door behind him. Aleisa grinned, watching him appreciatively.

"What?" he asked curiously, seeing her gaze on him.

"Just thinking about how much I missed being married to you…being able to do anything I want with you." She told him coyly. Peter chuckled and sauntered over towards her before wrapping his arms around her waist, yanking her towards his chest. Aleisa yelped in surprise before smiling and holding his tie in her hands.

"And what would it be that you would like to do?" he asked, staring down at her with darkened eyes. It had been a while since he saw this side of Aleisa and he was loving it.

"Why don't we discuss it upstairs?" she suggested and ducked out from under his arms. Peter lunged for her but she quickly slipped out of her heels and darted up the stairs towards the master bedroom with her new husband chasing after her.


	10. PTSD

Aleisa fidgeted as she began to come back into consciousness, frowning as she tried to figure out what could have been waking her up. Her eyes opened up slowly as she could hear the sound of whimpering. It was barely intelligible but it was still there. Then she could feel some moisture from underneath her head. Finally, the jerky shifting of her 'pillow' was what truly woke her up. It was Peter. Lifting her head up she adjusted herself so she could get a good look at what was happening. His forehead was furrowed, sweat glistening across his bare chest and he was fidgeting around. He was having a nightmare. Aleisa quickly sat up and reached over to stroke his face soothingly as she tried to wake him up before it got worse.

"Peter? Love it's ok…wake up hon, it's me…come back to me Pete." She murmured comfortingly as she continued to stroke his face with her hands. Peter jerked awake, his eyes wild and frantic as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Hey, its ok….you're home with me Peter." Aleisa quickly told him, trying to calm him down. Peter heaved in deep breaths as he became lucid once again. He was home with his wife. Everything was ok. He groaned in frustration and reached up to wipe a hand down his forehead.

"You ok?" Aleisa asked him, searching his face for his reaction. Obviously something he had seen had shaken him up. Peter nodded as he swallowed thickly. He was far from fine.

"Hon I need you to talk to me." she cooed, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"Yea, everything's ok now." He assured her, reaching up to grab her hand in his.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked him warily. She had heard from his siblings that he had the occasional nightmare after he had returned home but this was the first time that she had seen it firsthand. After all they hadn't been married but a couple months now. Peter just sighed and pulled her back down to lay on his chest. She silently complied and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was still a bit fast but was gradually slowing down. They lied there for a moment, Peter thinking absently as he rubbed his thumb along her arm that was draped across his chest.

"I was back in battle." He told her slowly, Aleisa shifted her head so she could look up at him while still keeping it on his bare chest. She lied there and listened to him, never intending to interrupt so that he could get out what was bothering him. In situations like this, she found that with Peter it was better to just sit back and listen as he got things off of his chest.

"But this time I was home. We were in England and everything was going horribly….." he swallowed thickly, tightening his hold on his wife unconsciously as he recalled what he had been seeing.

"All I could think about was if everyone was safe. Somehow we ended up near your house and I just started running. I ran in and I called and called for you but you never answered….I didn't know what to think. But eventually I made it up to your room and…" he trailed off, his face scrunching in emotional pain. She watched him intently, her own heart hurting for him as she saw the unshed tears in his eyes. But he was determined not to let them fall.

"….and you were just lying there…pale and lifeless….I couldn't protect you….I couldn't do anything but just stare at you." He told her thickly. Aleisa ran her hand over his chiseled chest comfortingly.

"Peter look at me." She told him sternly. He looked down at her with glassy eyes.

"I'm still here and I'm safe. Everyone is fine. I'm not going anywhere. It was just a nightmare." she assured him softly. Peter nodded and buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. Aleisa pressed herself up against him even more. Assuring him that she was really there. She lightly kissed on his chest, just above where his heart was.

"I love you. I don't know what I would do if I ever were to lose you." He muttered into her hair, sounding much like a frightened child. Aleisa nuzzled into his neck, pulling him closer to her. In turn Peter held her tighter against him, just wanting to feel the beating of her very alive heart.

"I love you too, and you won't have to worry about that happening." She answered earnestly. Aleisa lay awake, running her hands along his chest, as she lulled him back to sleep. She had a feeling that he would be suffering from some degree of PTSD. It was normal for those in the war to have some type of psychological scarring. She couldn't even begin to image what Peter had seen and been through as he didn't share every detail with her. But she did know that no matter what she was going to always be there to chase away those negative thoughts. They would make it past all this together.


	11. Second Chances

Peter shifted sleepily as he felt his wife maneuver herself out from under his arm, leaving him with a lack of warmth. Through the haze he could hear the sounds of her feet padding against the hardwood and opening the bathroom door before getting sick. Peter quickly sat up and made his way over to sit next to her and rub his hand up and down her back comfortingly. This had been going on for about a week but Aleisa claimed that it was just a passing bug. Once she had gotten up and brushed her teeth she sighed sleepily and looked down at him. Peter just gazed up at her curiously, waiting for her to say something. She had this look on her face that indicated she was thinking hard about something.

"I think I should go to the doctor today." She told him, a small smile slipping onto her face. Peter raised a brow and scrunched his face in confusion.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked hesitantly. She bit her lip, trying to keep her grin at bay as she reached down to help him up from the floor. Peter obeyed but continued looking at her like she had gone mental.

"I think I might be pregnant." She told him in an excited whisper, sounding much like a little kid telling a big secret. Peter sighed and kept his face neutral. They had been through this before in Narnia but nothing had happened. As harsh as it sounds he didn't want to get her hopes up for fear that she would go back to being depressed as she was near the end of their golden days. He couldn't bear to see her that upset again.

"Aleisa…"

"But Peter I really think this is it! I mean I've been getting sick in the morning, I get tired faster and I've been eating more than I usually do." She pointed out adamantly, the joy never leaving her face. Peter rubbed his hands up and down her arms in an attempt to calm her.

"Ok we can go but I don't want you to get your hopes up…..just in case." He told her gently, trying not to upset her.

"I won't get my hopes up." She assured, still beaming. Peter raised a skeptical brow as he glanced over her form.

"You're bouncing." He pointed out. Aleisa was excitedly bouncing on her toes as she stood in front of him. She immediately stopped, trying to appease him.

"I think I have a right to bounce, we are going to be parents." She told him dismissively before walking into their room to pick out her outfit. Peter rolled his eyes and grinned at his wife's antics.

"Aleisa we don't know that." he reminded as he followed her. Aleisa peeked her head out from the closet to look at him.

"You're coming with me right?" she asked him, her eyes hopeful. He smiled down at her, trying not to laugh at how adorable she was at the moment.

"Yes I will come with you. I have the day off today." He assured. Aleisa smiled back at him brightly before disappearing back into the closet.

"Good, because I want you to be there so I can say 'I told you so.'" She quipped teasingly. He chuckled.

"I truly hope you do, but remember…"

"Don't get my hopes up. I know and I promise that I will try." She told him, coming out fully clothed. Peter stared at her a moment, making sure that she meant it. As she approached him, Peter pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Ok then. Let me get ready and then we can head over to the doctor." He instructed and pressed a kiss to her waiting lips before pulling out his own clothes. Aleisa giggled excitedly as she dashed down the stairs to the kitchen. Peter shook his head in amusement. As he pulled out his shirt, his mind drifted and he stared down at the piece of clothing. He truly wished that she was pregnant. They had been wanting a child for years, but in Narnia they had no luck. With a sigh he slipped on the shirt and put his neutral face back on. Hopefully Aleisa wouldn't get too excited as they waited, at this point he knew that the more she did the more heartbreaking it would be if it just turned out to be the flu.

...

After a few hours of waiting and testing the Pevensies were sitting in an examination room, waiting for the test results to come back. As the minutes ticked by Aleisa became increasingly nervous. Peter picked up on her heightened feelings and took his spot in front of her. With a comforting smile he grasped her hands in his and ran his thumb over her knuckles. Before he could say anything, the door opened and the doctor walked in with his file in hand. Peter moved to the side but Aleisa kept one of his hands interlocked with her own. The couple looked over at the man intently, bracing themselves for whatever the result was.

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie…. congratulations. Aleisa is definitely pregnant." The older man told them, a smile slipping onto his face. Aleisa froze for a moment before covering her mouth with her hands with elated shock. Peter however didn't really let the information sink in just yet. He sighed dejectedly and went to comfort his wife but froze midway. He stared at the doctor and turned to look at his wife, shocked into silence. Aleisa let out a happy sob behind her hands, her eyes glistening with tears. Peter slowly regained function of his brain.

"We're….." Peter whispered out in shock, and Aleisa nodded in confirmation. All at once they launched themselves at each other with excited shouts. Peter lifted her off the ground and spun her around as they both laughed in excitement.

"I'll give you two some privacy." The doctor mumbled with a knowing smile and left unnoticed by the couple.

"I told you so." Aleisa whispered breathlessly as she leaned her forehead against his, looking into his eyes. Both of them were practically glowing with elation. They were finally going to be parents.

"You told me so. And I'm so glad you were right." Peter chocked out, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. Aleisa laughed through her tears and hugged him tightly. Peter eagerly returned the gesture and pressed his cheek against her hair, holding her as close as possible. After all these years and over a lifetime of marriage, they were finally going to have a child.


	12. Fight and Forgiveness

It had been about a month since the couple had learned of Aleisa's pregnancy. Her bump was just beginning to show but not enough that it was easily noticeable. Even at this early stage, Peter was becoming over protective and it was driving her up the wall. After working all day Aleisa walked into their house to find Peter was home before her and had dinner on the stove.

"Aleisa is that you?" his voice called from the kitchen where she could smell her favorite stew brewing. It was one of the few dishes that didn't send her into a state of nausea these days.

"Of course it is. Who else were you expecting." She joked, walking into the room. Peter chuckled and turned to find his wife smiling at him from the doorway.

"Everything ok at work?" she asked him lightly.

"Yea, we just finished earlier than expected so I got home early. How about you?" he asked her cautiously.

"It was fine." she told him easily, not wanting to get into the interrogation that Peter had been making this conversation out to be. He would always ask her every detail to make sure she wasn't doing anything that could possibly harm the baby. She knew he meant well but it was getting ridiculous. As they set the table and sat down Peter kept watching her out of the corner of his eye. Having enough she sighed and looked over at him curiously.

"What is it? I know you want to ask me something so just spit it out please." She told him pointedly. Peter set down his spoon and looked over at her seriously.

"Did you take any breaks like I suggested? I don't think it's good for you to be on your feet so much during the day." He told her gently.

"Peter I'm only a few months in. I'm barely pregnant, I'm not crippled nor am I to the point where I look like a blimp." She told him sternly. Peter sighed heavily.

"I know that but I don't want anything to happen. What if you go and do something reckless to harm the baby?" he insisted. This struck a nerve in Aleisa and she glared at him.

"Are you implying that I'm not a good mother? That I would be so reckless as to let anything go wrong with this baby?!" Aleisa spat at him, dwelling on her anger rather than the hurt. Peter quickly backtracked.

"I'm not saying you're not going to be a good mother. I just know you tend to be a bit impulsive." He trying to pacify her.

"So you don't trust me and my judgement." She pointed out. Peter groaned.

"That's not what I said." He countered tiredly.

"But that's what you meant. Peter I'm not a child I can handle myself perfectly fine, you don't need to hover over me." She heatedly informed him.

"Ok fine, that is what I meant. I just don't want you to do anything stupid to put our baby in danger." He told her irritably. Aleisa stiffened and glared at him once more before abruptly heading upstairs, leaving the rest of her dinner on the table. Peter ran his hands through his hair as he heard the door slam. Deciding that she probably needed a few minutes to cool off be began clearing the table and washing the dishes. Once done, he figured that it was more than enough time and made his way upstairs towards their room. However when he went to open the door it was locked. Rolling his eyes he knocked gently on the door.

"Aleisa, open the door please." He asked, leaning his head on the wood. All that could be heard was a quiet sniffle. Peter knocked again.

"Hon, I'm sorry ok? I'm just trying to do what's best for both of you. Can I come in and we can talk about it?" he pleaded, his heart hurting at the thought of making her cry.

"No." she muttered from the other side.

"Baby I need to get in there sometime. I need to sleep." He pointed out, hoping to win her over.

"You seem to sleep just fine on the couch." She countered. Peter sighed. It seemed that her mind was already made up.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone then." He murmured quietly before making his way slowly down the stairs. It was going to be a long night for him.

...

The next morning Peter awoke to a quiet house. He frowned in confusion at the missing sounds of coffee and dishes that usually accompanied his mornings. With a groan he slowly sat up, running a hand down his face tiredly. Padding around the house he peeked into the kitchen, finding nothing and no one in there. Checking by the door he sighed, noticing that her coat was missing and he knew she didn't have work today. He groaned in frustration at himself for the most part. How could he insinuate that she was a bad mother? They had been waiting years for something like this to happen and Peter knew Aleisa well enough that she would never do something stupid to put her child in danger. Not wanting to stay in a quiet house much longer he went upstairs to get dressed before heading out.

John Thompson frowned as his doorbell rang this early in the morning. He trudged over and slowly opened up the door, his eyebrows shooting up at who was standing on his doorstep.

"Aleisa? What are you doing here this early?" he asked worriedly. His daughter was staring sadly up at him, her arms wrapped securely around herself despite the coat that was keeping her warm.

"I just need to talk." She murmured quietly, without another word he quickly ushered her inside and set to work in making sure she had breakfast.

...

Mrs. Pevensie stared across the table at her son who was sulking quietly as he scooped in another bite of oatmeal. The mother instantly knew something was amiss when her oldest child showed up at her doorstep looking like he just rolled out of bed. Which she later learned he had. Seemingly done with his meal Peter sighed and rested his head in one of his hands, staring down at the table.

"What's wrong?" she eventually asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Peter glanced up at her before pouting once more.

"Aleisa and I had a fight." He mumbled dejectedly. Helen couldn't hold back the small grin that was coming across her face.

"Is that it?" she asked him with a tremor as she watched in amusement. Peter frowned at her.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked her incredulously. She quickly held her hand over her mouth.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. But this kind of thing is a part of marriage. I take it this was your first big one right?" she asked knowingly. Peter flushed in embarrassment and nodded.

...

"So what was this fight about anyway?" Mr. Thompson calmly asked his daughter as they sat on the couch together. Aleisa sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

"Ever since we found out we were expecting Peter has been unbearable." She grumbled in exasperation. John chuckled quietly.

"How so?" he inquired patiently.

"He keeps hovering like I'm going to break at any moment. Always interrogating me about how much breaks I've had, whether I get enough to eat and such." She explained. Her father nodded silently.

...

"Honey that's not all that uncommon for new fathers." Helen soothed her son.

"So you don't think I'm being unreasonable?" he asked hopefully.

"No you are being a bit excessive." She countered with a grin. Peter sighed in defeat. Seeing his despair she reached out and grabbed his hand comfortingly.

"Dear I know you worry about her and that's fine but you need to back off a bit. She cares for that baby just as much if not more than you do. Do you honestly think she is being careless about all of this?" she asked him seriously. Peter pursed his lips.

"No, and I know she cares. I'm just scared about losing something before we even have it." He explained. It was mostly the truth. With their troubles back in Narnia Peter was terrified that they would lose this child. They had wanted one for so long that now they had the chance he was going to do everything in his power to protect him or her.

"Then tell her that. You can care but just pull back a little and don't smother her. That girl is as stubborn as you are." His mother joked, bringing a grin to his face.

...

"I don't blame him completely baby girl. He's just being a protective father and you can't fault him for that." John explained to his daughter.

"I know but I just don't want to be smothered." She groaned with a chuckle.

"Your mother felt the same way when I was in Peter's position. I hovered over her just like Peter is with you and you turned out just fine." he joked, but was being genuine. Aleisa giggled, imagining her father doing just that.

"Why don't you just talk it out with him. I'm sure he's worried about you and feels similar to how you do. I promise it'll be ok." He assured Aleisa with a smile. Biting her lip she nodded before heading to the door.

...

As Peter unlocked the door of his house he looked up to spot Aleisa on the couch in the living room. As he walked in the door she quickly stood up and smiled at him sheepishly. Wordlessly Peter walked over and took her hands in his before bringing her into a hug. Aleisa smiled contentedly, missing his presence in the bed last night.

"I'm sorry." He muttered into her hair as he held her tightly.

"I'm sorry too." She told him, pulling away just enough to look up. They both chuckled at how ridiculous they had been, and how their parents actually got a kick at how they handled it.

"How about we talk it over?" Peter suggested sheepishly. Aleisa grinned but leaned up to press her lips to his. Peter hummed in surprise but didn't pull away.

"Can we put that off for a little bit? I missed you last night and I would like some time with my husband first." She told him with a grin. Peter rose a brow and chuckled. He gently placed a hand over her small bump, running his thumb along it affectionately; bringing a bright smile to her face.

"I think I would like that." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her once more.


	13. New Year

The Christmas season had come and gone as Peter and Aleisa anxiously awaited the birth of their child. Aleisa was waddling around the kitchen, working on getting a meal ready as this year they were having everyone over to their house for New Years. Aleisa was excited as this was the first holiday they were hosting. However, she was a bit frustrated with the large bump that hindered her from being a normal human being. Aleisa pursed her lips as she watched one of her stirring spoons clatter onto the floor. She stared down at it, trying to muster up the willpower for the daunting task. Just as she was about to start Peter walked in and stared at his wife in confusion.

"What are you doing?" he inquired, clearly amused. Aleisa glared at him.

"The spoon dropped to the floor and I can't pick it up." She pouted. Peter chuckled and easily swooped in to pick it up, handing it to her with a grin.

"I never thought it would say that I miss being able to lean over." Aleisa joked as she rinsed it off before using it to stir her sauce again. Peter chuckled, leaning in to kiss her as he ran a gentle hand over her stomach.

"Don't worry it won't be long now." He assured quietly. Aleisa beamed up at him before looking down at her bump.

"Feel free to pop out sometime soon. We're ready when you are." She cooed jokingly. As if listening, the baby kicked at Peter's hand. The couple chuckled at the rambunctious child.

"You nervous?" Peter questioned, still running his hands up and down soothingly.

"Kinda, but not as much as I thought I would be. I'm more anxious about finding out what it is." She admitted. They had decided not to find out what they were having. To them it kept it more exciting and honestly, they could care less what it was. As long as he or she was healthy then they were happy.

"Are you going to be alright with hosting the meal tonight?" Peter asked, kissing her on the temple as he held her, not wanting to kill the moment.

"I think I'll manage well enough." She told him. Peter smiled down at his beautiful wife that was carrying his first child. Despite what anyone said he thought she was even more attractive when she was pregnant, simply because she was the mother of his child. Overwhelmed with the sudden emotion Peter leaned down to press a slow, sweet kiss to her lips. Aleisa hummed in approval as she reached up to run a hand through his hair. The moment was broken as they heard the doorbell ring. Aleisa frowned in confusion and looked around her husband as if she could see who it was through the door.

"Did you invite anyone over earlier?" she inquired. It was still a few hours until they expected everyone over. Peter shook his head and made his way to the door. Aleisa grinned and rounded the corner as a chorus of familiar voices could be heard floating around the house.

"Mom what are you all doing here?" Peter asked, as he embraced the older woman.

"What me and your siblings can't come for a visit if we like? Besides I'm not about to let your wife slave over the meal all day as she carries my grandchild." Mrs. Pevensie scolded, brushing past her to hug her daughter in law. Peter turned to stare at Edmund in surprise.

"I wasn't about to argue with her." he shrugged. The two boys chuckled as he entered the house and Lucy following in after.

"Is Susan not with you all today?" Aleisa questioned as Lucy bounded over to them.

"No, she's with Andrew this New Years. She say's sorry and sends her love." Lucy explained. Susan had gotten a fiancé this past year which everyone was thrilled to hear.

"But it's okay cause you have your favorite sibling-in-law here anyway." Edmund butted in with a cheeky grin. Aleisa laughed and walked over to hug him as everyone else shared their distaste for the joke.

"Sure you keep telling yourself that." Aleisa teased.

"Alright dear now you show me to the kitchen and we'll get started on this lovely meal you have planned out." Helen clapped her hands together, eagerly turning towards Aleisa.

"You really don't have to do this."

"Oh nonsense! You know I love cooking and I don't want you stressing yourself out." she chided easily. Aleisa sighed and smiled as she led the way. She would never admit that she was secretly relieved that they had come to the rescue so to speak.

...

By the time the evening had been scheduled to kick off, the house and meal were fully prepared thanks to the extra help that Aleisa had for the day. As the night went on the families retired to the living room to sit around the fireplace, keeping away the cold outside. Aleisa was seated in her own chair chatting with her cousin Bethany and Aunt Maria. This year she was thrilled that they were able to come in long enough for the holidays. As the conversation continued Aleisa glanced over and spotted Peter with her younger cousin, Colin who was now an active 3 year old. She stared at them fondly, instantly drowning out the conversations around her as she did. Her heart twisted with excitement and love as she watched her husband interact with the boy, keeping him in a giggling fit. Colin adored Peter and it just confirmed what Aleisa already know about the man and children. She couldn't help but wish that their own baby would hurry up so she could watch Peter interact with their child. Maria noticed her distracted expression and glanced over to spot the objects of her attention.

"Can't wait until it's your own huh?" she inquired knowingly. Aleisa snapped her attention back to her family and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." She admitted with a grin. Bethany giggled at her cousin's embarrassment and Aleisa stuck her tongue out at her childishly.

"Don't apologize, it's only natural. So when is the little one due?" her aunt asked.

"Hopefully sometime this week." Aleisa grinned, rubbing her very pregnant stomach fondly.

"Do you know what you're going to name it?" Edmund suddenly chimed in from across the room. Everyone quieted down and looked over at him.

"Eavesdrop much Ed?" Aleisa teased. Edmund simply shrugged his shoulders. Peter rolled his eyes at his brother's antics.

"We have a few in mind." Peter answered, resituating Colin on his lap. The toddler turned to look up at Peter with a grin and giggled.

"Oh and I'm sure Edmund is at the top of the list for boys right? Not that I have a preference or anything." Edmund added cheekily. The group broke into a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong with that? It's a good, strong name." he defended fruitlessly.

"Yea right Ed, if you're going to play that card then they would be choosing Ross." Aleisa's uncle thundered with laughter. His wife rolled her eyes and pat his chest condescendingly.

"Sure honey." She sighed, earning a pout from the man.

"Thank you for your input but we still are keeping it a secret until he or she is born." Aleisa told them with a grin at her husband. From his lap little Colin yawned loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"I think someone is ready for bed. Valiant effort to stay up my boy but maybe next year." Ross chuckled quietly and moved to take his son from Peter.

"What time is it?" Lucy inquired from her spot on the floor. Mr. Thompson lifted up his watch, blinking a couple times to see the smaller print.

"Almost 11." He answered. From there the adults made small talk, killing time until they were able to begin the countdown. As 11:40 rolled by they brought out some Champaign for everyone, minus Aleisa, Bethany, and Lucy who all had juice instead. Finally the time to bring in the New Year arrived. All the couples joined up and the others waited in anticipation. As her father began the countdown from his wristwatch Aleisa turned to face her husband with a wide grin.

"Here comes another year." She murmured under her breath. Peter grinned.

"I know this one will be the best yet." He assured almost giddily. Aleisa smiled coyly.

"Oh?" she hummed. Peter wrapped his arm around her waist as best he could. Ultimately it ended up with her stomach pressed up against his as he leaned down to place his forehead against hers.

"Oh yes. This year I get two people to spoil and love instead of just one." He grinned. Aleisa beamed up at him as the last of the countdown began. The couple chanted down from ten and once it hit midnight they leaned in to share a long and loving kiss. The moment was momentarily disrupted when they both could feel some movement from Aleisa's belly. As if sensing the happy mood, the baby had wiggled around and pressed its foot up against Peter's frame, connecting the little family in his own little way. Peter chuckled in amusement and knelt down to lay his hands on her stomach.

"Happy New Year little one." He whispered before pressing a kiss on where the tiny foot had been. Aleisa ran a hand through his golden hair, nearly tearing up at the sight of her growing family.


	14. Baby Pevensie

January 5 had turned out to be a pleasant day. The sky was clear and there was no snowstorm outside, leaving the roads fairly clear. The buzz of the holidays had worn off and Aleisa had elected to spend her day on the couch by the fireplace. For her last month of pregnancy, she had been restricted bedrest. Or at least that's what she was supposed to do, the stubborn woman had worn down the doctor to just restrict her to the house. Aleisa was reading one of her books, absently rubbing her swollen stomach as she scanned over the pages. In addition to her 'house arrest', Peter had been adamant about having someone at the house while he was out on jobs. Today it was Edmunds turn.

"Alright, here is that tea that you requested." Edmund sauntered back into the room, handing the warm cup to his sister-in-law.

"Thanks Ed, sorry about having you run around everywhere." She apologized, sipping on her warm beverage. Edmund chuckled as he plopped down on the chair beside her, grabbing his newspaper.

"Well I know you're just being lazy." He quipped. Aleisa glared playfully at him.

"If I could get up from this position I would smack you." She taunted, causing Edmund to laugh. The two fell in to a peaceful silence; however, it was broken by Aleisa gasping suddenly. Edmund whipped his head up to watch her worriedly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting up to look at her properly. Aleisa hissed as she waved him off.

"I'm fine, just some pains here and there. I guess little one is active." She groaned, trying to rub away the pain in her lower stomach. Edmund wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? This hasn't happened before and Pete didn't say anything about this when he left an hour ago." Edmund stood up to walk over to her, gently pulling the tea out of her hand and kneeling next to her.

"I'm fine Ed, I've just been having some pregnancy hiccups lately." She assured, relaxing as he pain eased.

"Hiccups?...like what?" he questioned warily. Aleisa shrugged, not wanting to get him all worked up.

"Like this morning, I lost some bladder control after Peter woke up, and for the past hour I've been having little pains here and there." She shrugged off. Edmund however stared at her incredulously.

"How often?" he asked, the gears in his head starting to turn. Aleisa stared up at him, the same thoughts starting to click now.

"….every few minutes or so." She muttered in realization. Both of their eyes widened simultaneously.

"I'm in labor….Ed I'm in labor….." she gasped a smile breaking onto her face. The pain hadn't been excruciating as she imagined so she had been dismissing it. How could she be so dense. Edmund however stared at her horrified.

"What….no you can't do that! You're supposed to wait for Peter not me!" he nervously rambled, running a hand through his hair.

"Ed, don't you go freaking out on me. I swear if you flip out on me…"

"I'm not freaking out…who's freaking out…I'm fine!" he quickly denied, standing up and pacing around the room unable to decide what to do first.

"W…what..what am I supposed to do?" he asked her. Aleisa stared up at him as she calmly began easing herself off the sofa.

"You call Peter's work and get ahold of him and I'll grab my hospital bag. Tell him to meet me at the there." She explained. Edmund nodded before darting off.

"Ed…..the phone is in the kitchen." She called, amused at how flustered the boy was. All she saw was a blur of black hair as Edmund sped into the correct room this time. Aleisa quickly and carefully began gathering last minute things such as a coat and shoes while Ed frantically tried to get ahold of his brother who was out on a job. Once he did all he could, Ed rushed back out and helped Aleisa into the car he had borrowed from his father.

"Are you going to be ok to drive?" she inquired, watching him carefully. Edmund nodded and took a deep breath.

"Yea I'll be fine. Sorry about that." He apologized, glancing at her sheepishly. Aleisa gasped and clutched his arm as another wave of pain hit, this time with more gusto. Edmund groaned right along with her as he could feel her nails digging into his arm. With a wince, he quickly pullout out of the drive and started towards the hospital.

...

Peter pushed his way into the building, weaving in and out of all the people that were moving much to slow for his preference. Eventually he made his way to the front desk, causing the receptionist to jump as he slammed himself against it, breathing heavily. The woman watched with wide eyes as he scrambled to gain a proper breath.

"Wife…Baby…..Pevensie." he eventually managed to huff out, gulping in more oxygen. The lady smiled knowingly as she reached over to check the chart for the name.

"You're wife came in about a half hour ago Mr. Pevensie, I'll have a nurse clean you up and bring you to her." she assured warmly. Peter nodded numbly and looked around the room as he waited for someone to come get him. He spotted his brother off to the side, eyes lock on a spot on the wall as he sat quietly.

"Ed?" Peter asked as he walked over towards him. Edmund looked up at his brother and grinned, standing to greet him with a bro hug.

"Pete, I'm glad you're here." He gushed, obviously stressed out by the whole situation.

"Thanks for bringing her. She ok?" Peter quickly asked, biting his lip nervously. Ed grinned at him.

"She's fine and I'm ok now. Glad it's not my child." He assured with a chuckle. Soon enough a nurse called for Peter. Edmund nodded to him and slapped him comfortingly on the back before the man took off. After cleaning up some Peter finally made his way into the room where his wife was. Aleisa glared at him as he entered.

"It's about damn time!" she shouted at him as another wave of pain kicked in. Peter's eyebrows rose up into his hairline at the greeting. The older doctor chuckled at his expression.

"Don't worry son, it's a normal thing for your wife to hate you in labor." He assured, smiling at the obviously new father to be. Peter grinned nervously as he made his way over to her side.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now." Peter whispered as he grabbed Aleisa's hand and kissed her brow.

"I hate you."

"I know."

"You're gonna get it once I get out of this bed."

"Of course dear." Peter instantly agreed with his wife, cautious not to upset her any more. Aleisa gripped onto his hand tightly as another wave hit and she groaned.

"Alright deary, its time to push." The doctor calmly told her. Aleisa's eyes widened as the thought hit her. She looked up to Peter with a bit of fear. Peter smiled down at her in what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"Come on, babe you can do it." He urged. Aleisa sighed shakily and groaned as another wave hit and she began to push. The process continued for another few agonizing hours until finally a loud cry was heard. Aleisa sagged against the bed, and laughed in exhaustion as she heard the sound. Peter froze and stared at the nurses who had quickly come over to help clean the baby that was now squealing in their arms.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Pevensie, you have a very healthy baby boy." The doctor announced with a grin. The couple choked on a laugh and grinned at one another.

...

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" Lucy quietly squealed as she was passed the little bundle. Edmund had quickly gathered up his family and Aleisa's father to visit the newborn. Peter sat on the bed next to his wife, holding her securely against his frame. Aleisa smiled over at her little son in Lucy's arms, while she contentedly nuzzled against her husband.

"Thank you." Aleisa smiled softly, still tired from all the labor. Lucy grinned as she gently passed the newborn back to his mother. Peter smiled down at him as he yawned and blinked open his eyes to stare up at his parents in curiosity.

"Aw! He looks like Aleisa! That's so precious!" Susan commented as the family got a good look at the sea green coloring in his eyes. The little boy had been given a tuft of dark hair and green eyes like his mother, much to Peter's pleasure. Yet his facial structure resembled that of his father which made Aleisa very happy.

"Well he had to get the good looks from somewhere, we all know Peter's genes wouldn't do it." Edmund quipped. The group chuckled while Peter sent his brother an unamused look before grinning. Nothing could dampen his mood now.

"So, what did you name him?" Mrs. Pevensie questioned as she watched from the couch where she and her husband were perched. Aleisa held out a finger to the boy, who latched onto it instantly with his tiny fist. Aleisa looked up at Peter and they shared a grin. Peter cleared his throat and looked around the room.

"John Edmund Pevensie." He told announced proudly. Aleisa glanced over at her father who had teared up a little.

"We wanted a bit of both families for his name. So we took John from you, and Edmund from well….Edmund." she explained, her heightened emotions causing her to cry at the sight of her father. Mr. Thompson could only nod in response and he leaned down to press a kiss against her forehead.

"I love the name, nice and manly." Her father grinned. They all chuckled and glanced over to Edmund who was still silent.

"Ed?" Aleisa questioned in concern.

"I…I was only kidding about naming him after me." He weakly protested.

"Ed, you're an important part of our life. And we had decided on it way before you even mentioned it." Aleisa assured him. Edmund beamed at them.

"Alright everyone visiting hours are over." A nurse politely butted in as she entered the room. With promises of returning the group eventually filed out after they said their goodbyes. Once they had left the nurse carefully placed the child into his crib beside Aleisa and checked mother and son over before taking her leave for the night. Peter took his head on the side of her bed once more and stared down at his son. His son….the thought was weird to him yet he was growing to love it.

"He's beautiful." Peter muttered, beaming at his wife who shared his grin.

"Yes he is." She agreed. Aleisa held up her hand to cover a yawn. Peter smiled softly and crawled up to lie next to his wife on the bed. Aleisa eagerly snuggled up against him, making sure she still had a view of her son as she lied on Peter's chest.

"I love you." She whispered, looking up at him.

"I know."

"I didn't mean anything I said to you in my pain induced frenzy."

"Of course dear." Aleisa giggled at the familiar phrasing. Peter chuckled along with her and pulled her in closer to him. He nuzzled into her hair, with a stupid grin on his face. As Aleisa and his son drifted off to sleep, Peter sighed in contentment. His little boy was finally out in the world. His family had just become even more perfect.


	15. Parenting Montage

"Dada…..can you say Dada? Come on…what about just Da?" John looked up at his father curiously, his green eyes watching as the blonde man fawned over him and offered encouragement.

"You can do it…Da-Da…..Dada?"

"Peter?"

"Yes, dear?"

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Peter.."

"Hmmm?"

"…..he's only 2 weeks old." Peter frowned and looked over at his wife who was leaning against the doorframe, trying not to snicker at him.

"So?" he countered lamely. Aleisa rolled her eyes.

"So I don't think you're going to get anywhere doing that." She pointed out, making her way over towards her boys. Peter huffed and smiled down at his little son who was lying back on his father's thighs.

"Nothing wrong with getting a head start. You never know, my boy might be a genius." He grinned widely at her as she plopped onto the sofa beside him. Aleisa smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the lips, which he was more than happy to oblige. The sound of little fussy noises alerted the couple and the two glanced down at John. The baby instantly stopped once he saw his parent's eyes focused on him once more. Aleisa giggled and leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, just staring down at him. She held out a finger and smiled proudly as John quickly latched on and held tightly to it.

"It's still kinda weird." Peter whispered thoughtfully. Aleisa looked at him in confusion.

"Being parents, I mean." He elaborated. Aleisa hummed, and continued playing with her son.

"True, but I'd like to think we've done a pretty good job so far. I mean it's not like we've dropped John on his head or anything." She mused with a small grin. Peter winced and groaned. Aleisa instantly stiffened and stared at him with wide and alarmed eyes.

"I have a confession…" Peter mumbled.

"What?!" she screeched and rapidly snatched her child from Peter, frantically looking him over. John whined in displeasure having been removed from his comfortable position. Peter however was bursting at the seams in laughter. Seeing that her little boy was just fine, just disgruntled, she glared at her husband hatefully.

"That's not funny you arse!" she growled, holding her baby close for comfort. John hummed contentedly as he settled his head onto his mother's shoulder. Peter continued laughing, trying to get composed for his wife's benefit.

"Oh come on….it was kinda funny….you should have seen your face" he told her through snickers. Aleisa glared at him, not amused. She huffed and stood up, taking John up the stairs.

"Aleisa, hon don't me mad." Peter called, watching them go. Aleisa turned and pursed her lips at him.

"We are going to take a nap for an hour or so. When I come back down I hope you regain a sense of humor." She retorted and continued on. Peter sighed and rolled his eyes but still grinned. He knew she would laugh about this later, it was just in bad taste to do that to a new mother.

...

Peter groaned as the sound of crying broke through his deep slumber. He blearily opened his eyes only to be met with darkness. This whole waking up every few hours was getting tiring on him and his wife. He glanced down at Aleisa, just making out the furrowing of her brows as she struggled to wake up. She mumbled something incoherently and began shifting around, making an attempt to get out of bed. Peter quickly grabbed her shoulder.

"You sleep, I'll grab him." he whispered into her hair, planting a kiss on her head. She hummed before drifting back to sleep. He smiled and easily maneuvered out from underneath her arms that were draped across his chest. He quietly padded over to where their son was across the hall. Making his way over to the crib he reached down to pick up his little son. John continued whimpering as he was picked up and rocked by his father.

"You hungry little man?" Peter cooed, making his way down the stairs carefully. Once he reached the bottom, he flicked on a lamp and made his way into the kitchen where they kept some spare formula for when Peter woke up to feed him. He tried to take over at least half of the night shifts as Aleisa was the one staying with him when he was out working. Peter hated that his wife was constantly exhausted but it was to be expected in the first months. However, despite the obvious hardships of adjusting to parenthood, Peter wouldn't change it for the world. He deeply loved his son and relished in the times he got to spend with his boy. Sometimes he wondered if this was how his father felt when he was born, it was strange to think about.

"Alright, here we go. I prefer a good steak myself but to each his own." Peter whispered down at the little boy who was watching him with wide eyes as he guzzled down his snack. Peter grinned down at him, swaying back and forth as he held the bottle for him. Once John was satisfied Peter made his way over to the couch and burped the boy before lounging back. He reclined across the couch, settling his son on his chest.

"With the way you eat, you should be big in no time." He joked, tilting his head to watch his son's face. John blinked owlishly and whined, obviously not wanting to go back to sleep. Peter chuckled and began rubbing his back soothingly.

"Come on buddy its time for bed. Daddy wants to sleep some too you know." He muttered, still rubbing John's back. The little boy cooed in protest but eventually lost the battle. Once he was sure John was fast asleep Peter shifted into a more comfortable position before nodding off himself.

...

"Edmund it's a baby not the plague." Lucy quipped, watching her brother hold the baby hesitantly. It was obvious that he was terrified of his nephew, or rather terrified that he would break him. Edmund shot her a terrified look for a short moment before his attention was grabbed by a wail. His eyes grew in alarm as John continued to cry and fuss, not liking how he was being held. Aleisa quickly looked into the room, reacting to her son's distressed cry. However once she saw the situation she relaxed and smiled in amusement.

"He's crying, why is he crying?!" Edmund asked frantically. Aleisa giggled and easily swooped in to pick the child up, getting instant silence as she did. Lucy laughed.

"It's fine Ed, you were just holding him funny." She pointed out. Edmund frowned, disgruntled that his own nephew didn't like him. Aleisa smiled down at him comfortingly.

"Here, let me help." She suggested. Edmund watched the baby warily as he was situated in his arms once more. This time John only fussed for a moment before relaxing into the new hands. The two stared at one another curiously, causing Aleisa and Lucy to burst into laughter.

"Its kinda freaky how he's the perfect mixture of the both of you." Edmund pointed out. Aleisa grinned and looked down at her son fondly.

"Yea but it's also kinda cool. He's his own little person." She corrected. Lucy smiled at her, the pride of being John's mother was blatantly obvious.

"I want one." She muttered wistfully. Aleisa and Edmund shot her an incredulous look.

"Once I get married of course." Lucy elaborated with a blush.

"I don't know they seem like a hassle." Edmund countered.

"Hey, that's your nephew you're talking about." Aleisa scolded playfully. Ed just shrugged before looking down at the thing in his arms.

"Yea that's the great part, I don't have to take care of him all day. If I get tired of him I can just send him home to you." He pointed out with a cheeky grin. Aleisa shook her head but smiled none the less.


	16. Don't Say It

Peter and Edmund were out back in the yard while the girls were inside, working on Susan's wedding. The two men had opted to staying out of their hair, deeming it the safer route. John was sitting contentedly on the grass, pulling it out and throwing it back to the ground in a fit of giggles. Edmund kept an eye on his nephew while Peter was busy fiddling with some shelves Aleisa had wanted for their sitting room.

"Has he been talking much lately?" Edmund asked curiously, still watching the little boy destroy the grass in front of him. Peter grinned and glanced down at his son.

"Yea, lots of babbling but some words are starting to come through." He explained. As if knowing they were talking about him John looked up and grinned at the two men above him.

"Ain't that right Johnny Boy?" Peter asked him. John merely mumbled out a series of gurgles in response.

"So what ended up being his first word? I heard Aleisa talking about a bet you all had made on what it would be." Edmund asked. Immediately Peter frowned and glanced away in a pout.

"She claims it was 'mama' but I wasn't here so I still say it doesn't count." He muttered. Edmund barked out a laugh at how put out his brother was about this.

"Mama…mammamama." John babbled excitedly, rubbing salt in the wound. Peter rolled his eyes and ruffled the silky mop of hair on top of his son's head.

"Well it sure is his favorite word anyway." He groaned but grinned regardless.

"Don't worry, I'm working on getting him to say my name. Right John, you'll be saying uncle Ed before too long right?" he cooed down excitedly at the boy.

"Eb..Eb.." John chirped, repeating the name he had been learning. Edmund shrugged.

"Close enough." He chuckled.

"So when are you going to get your wife pregnant again?" Ed blurted out jokingly as Peter went to hammer in another nail but ended up missing and caught his finger instead.

"Ah, Damn! Look what you made me do you moron." he yelped in pain, instantly dropping his tools and shaking his hand. Edmund just snickered at his brother's pain, earning a glare.

"Dam! Dam!" a small voice chirped happily below them. Peter's eyes widened comically and he stared down at his son who was grinning.

"Aleisa is going to kill you." Edmund warned, staring down at his nephew nervously. If John had truly added that word to his vocab, his sister in law would not be happy. Peter quickly picked up John and looked at him sternly. The little boy just stared at his father curiously.

"No John, we don't say that ok?" he instructed, hoping his son would understand.

"Dam!" apparently, he hadn't. Peter groaned in despair. He was in so much trouble.

...

Inside Susan, Lucy, Aleisa, and Mrs. Pevensie were sitting round the living room scanning over the various magazines and sample books that Susan had brought over.

"Oh this is giving me a headache." Susan moaned dramatically as she flopped backwards onto the sofa. Everyone snickered at her dramatics.

"But it's a good headache though right, this is your wedding after all so we all know you secretly love this." Aleisa commented knowingly. Susan grinned and didn't protest.

"Do you think John will be walking by the time my wedding comes? She asked curiously. Susan had her whole family in her wedding party and was eager to include John in any way she could.

"Maybe, he's almost a year old but I don't know how well he will be able to walk. We'll just have to work on it I guess." Aleisa chuckled.

"Alright then we'll just have to adjust the procession when the time gets closer." Susan hummed. Before the group of women could continue into wedding details the back door opened up. Everyone turned to spot Edmund bringing John into the room while Peter went off into the kitchen. As usual all the girls coed at the sight of the little toddler who was eagerly reaching for his mother.

"Well hi baby, did you have fun with Daddy and Uncle Ed outside?" Aleisa beamed, holding up the boy who was giggling as he was raised in the air. John continued to babble happily in response. Aleisa grinned as she plopped him into her lap and glanced up at Edmund. She frowned, curious as to why he was staring at John nervously, as if waiting for him to do something.

"Ed, everything ok?" Lucy asked in confusion. Ed's eyes widened, realizing everyone was looking at him.

"Oh yea everything's fine." he shrugged. Peter walked in, holding a small cloth full of ice in his hand.

"Peter what did you do?" Aleisa asked, grabbing his hand gently, still managing to keep one arm around her squirmy son.

"Just caught my finger is all, nothing major just stings." He assured, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Dam!" John squealed excitedly when he spotted his father. Peter froze and slowly pulled away from his wife's lips.

"What was that?" Aleisa asked incredulously, staring down at the little boy.

"Dam…Dam…Dam!" John giggled, snuggling into his mother's sides. Aleisa pursed her lips tightly.

"Peter where did he learn that word?" she asked him tensely. Peter and Edmund shared a sheepish glance, hoping the other would step up to the plate.

"Well…you know when I said I caught my finger.." he winced.

"Peter Theodore Pevensie, where do you get off talking like that around your son!" His mother shouted angrily, causing the boys to shrink even more in embarrassment.

"Look I swear it was an accident!" he apologized looking to his furious wife pleadingly.

"Peter you know that he is at the age where he repeats everything, you should have been more careful." She scolded heatedly. John continued playing with her hair, oblivious to the argument going on around him. Edmund held in a snicker at his brother's remorseful expression.

"Don't you laugh, you're just as guilty as he is!" she snapped, silencing him. Edmund gaped at her.

"What did I do?!" he asked her incredulously.

"You should have stopped him." Aleisa pointed out in a 'duh' tone. Ed scoffed.

"Oh come on Aleisa…"

"Why don't you two just go back outside, I'll keep John in here with civilized conversation. He doesn't need to acquire bad habits this early." Aleisa coolly told them. Peter pouted but dragged his brother after him when he realized there was no winning this argument. Especially when he mother and sisters where in the room taking her side.

"Now look what you did." Edmund muttered sourly as the two walked back outside.

"Shut up Ed." Peter growled.


	17. Secrets

It was nearing Christmastime and also John's birthday. Aleisa was at home taking the time to clean the house as having an active almost 2 year old didn't leave much time to do so. Edmund had volunteered to take John out for the evening so the two of them could do some shopping 'in secret'. Of course John, who loved his uncle to no end, was thrilled with the ideas of being a big kid and keeping secrets. The sound of the door opening caught her attention from her spot in the kitchen. Aleisa quickly toweled her hands and made her way towards the entryway where she spotted Edmund and her son bundled up in winter gear.

"Mama!" John shouted in delight as he raced towards his mother with open arms. Aleisa chuckled and bent down to snatch him into her arms.

"Hi John." She greeted, placing multiple kisses across his cheeks, earning giggles from him.

"I'm fine thanks for asking." Edmund huffed good-naturedly from where he was standing in the doorway. Aleisa rolled her eyes and walked over to pat his cheek fondly.

"Hi Edmund." She retorted with a grin. Once he had shut the door behind him Aleisa glanced around noticing the absence of something important.

"I thought you said you were going shopping? Where are the bags or did you just walk around for nothing?" she inquired, looking up at Ed curiously. Ed furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before jumping.

"Oh right, well you can't see them so I have to hide them. John do you remember what your job is?" he asked the boy, still in Aleisa's arms.

"Dis..dijact mama." John supplied, stumbling over the word a bit. Edmund stared at John a moment longer as if waiting for something. John gasped in remembrance and he placed his little hands haphazardly across his mother's eyes. The two adults laughed as John urgently tried to prevent his mother from spotting the gifts that hadn't even come into the building yet.

"Why don't we go hang out in the kitchen while uncle Ed takes them inside?" she suggested, reaching up to pry John's hands from her face. Edmund chuckled in agreement before heading back out to do just that. Aleisa carried John into the kitchen and set him on the counter top while she dug around for something he could snack on, being sure to remain an arms reach away from the boy.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Ed?" she questioned with a grin. John nodded happily.

"Yea and Way come to." He chirped, his R's sounding more like W's. Aleisa paused and looked at him curiously. Edmund didn't mention anyone tagging along with them.

"Ray? Who's Ray?" she asked, setting down the plate she had pulled out.

"She's his fwiend." John answered, grinning as if nothing was wrong. Aleisa's eyes widened even more at the word 'she'.

"Ray is a girl?" she asked excitedly. Edmund had never mentioned this person before and she had a few guesses as to why. John nodded.

"Is she pretty?" she continued. John smiled shyly, which was the only answer she needed.

"Alright you can come out now." Edmund called from the living room. Aleisa grinned deviously and set John on the ground, tugging him along after her. When she entered Edmund had his back to them, handing up his coat and scarf.

"So I put it all in John's closet, just tell Peter and he can take care of it for you so you can be surprised." Edmund instructed. As he turned around he froze, eyeing the grin on her face.

"What?" he asked cautiously.

"So….Ray, you've never mentioned her before." She pointed out. The color drained from Ed's face and he immediately stared down at John in alarm.

"John! I thought we were keeping that a secret?!" he gasped in a strangled voice. John scrunched his face up as he tried to remember that.

"I sowwy." He mumbled, looking down at his feet. Edmund sighed, instantly guilty.

"It's fine John, I just didn't want your mama to know." He groaned, flopping onto the couch and burying his head in his hands. Aleisa giggled and quickly sat down beside him.

"Spill." She ordered. Edmund stared at her incredulously.

"Spill what?" he avoided. Aleisa pursed her lips and poked him hard in the chest. Edmund flinched and reached up to rub the sore spot.

"Tell me now." She ordered again but Edmund was stubborn. Aleisa poked him hard again, getting hism to recoil away from her.

"This is the last time, tell me on your own or I'll have to start questioning my son for details." Edmund groaned, knowing she was going to find out anyway.

"She's just some girl I've been talking to, its not a big deal." He shrugged, but by the flush of his cheeks Aleisa knew he was lying about that part.

"John tells me she's pretty." Edmund's lips quirked up as he tried to hold back a grin.

"What's she like?" Aleisa watched him intently, the smile never leaving her face.

"Her name is Raelyn, she has red hair, striking grey eyes. She's shy but once you get to know her she's funny and witty. I like her a lot." Ed rambled, trying not to seem overzealous about. Aleisa smiled and looked down at her son who had sat down at her feet.

"I think Uncle Ed wants to kiss her." she whispered theatrically. John giggled loudly.

"He did." He whispered back behind his hands. Edmund whined and desperately wished the couch would swallow him whole.

"It was on the cheek!" he quickly defended before Aleisa could get all worked up.

"Can we drop it now?" Ed pleaded, shooting her puppy dog eyes. She pouted but agreed to his request.

"Fine but once you're up to it feel free to bring her by. I want to meet her." she insisted. With that she stood and walked back into the kitchen once more, to finish getting those snacks she had left earlier. Edmund sighed and stared down at John.

"Sure, you remember 'distract' and to keep quiet about the presents but you squeal on me?" he asked dryly. John just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't his fault the adults asked so much of him. Edmund barked out a laugh and scooped the boy up before following Aleisa.


	18. Christmas Surprises

A week had gone by and the family had returned home from a Christmas Eve dinner with Peter's family. John had been asleep not long after they started home and hadn't woken up once while Peter hauled the boy up to his bedroom across the hall. Peter sighed tiredly as he glanced back at his son and shut the door before walking over to his own bedroom. Opening up the door he frowned, spotting his wife analyzing herself in the mirror. He watched from the doorway as she stood in her nightdress, twisting and turning while flattening the fabric against her torso with a frown.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, walking in and shutting the door behind him. Aleisa pursed her lips and glanced at him in the mirror.

"Am I getting fat?" she asked with a pout. Peter's brows shot up in surprise at the question.

"What?" he asked, making his way towards her. Aleisa sighed as she analyzed herself in the full length mirror.

"Susan made a comment about my eating habits and it just got me thinking about my weight." She explained sadly.

"Susan called you fat?" he asked, irritated that his sister would even begin to insinuate that.

"No, she just made a passing comment about how I seem to be eating more." Aleisa hummed. She stared at herself in the mirror, suddenly hyper aware of how her body had thickened recently. Peter sighed and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pressing a loving kiss to her temple.

"You're not fat. I think you're beautiful." He hummed sincerely. Aleisa just pursed her lips still insecure about the whole thing. Peter shifted her so he could tilt her face towards him and pressed a kiss to her lips. Not breaking away he began kissing her deeply, running his hands along her sides. He hated when Aleisa thought she was anything other than her fantastic and beautiful self and he wanted nothing more than to show her exactly how much he adored her. As his hands ran along her stomach he paused, running his thumb across it once more. He gently pulled away and frowned at her thoughtfully. Now that she mentioned it something did feel a little different.

"What?" she inquired softly, curious as to what had caused him to stop.

"What if you're not fat?" he muttered. Aleisa screwed up her face in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked, completely lost. Peter looked down and continued to run his thumb along the base of her stomach.

"Other than the eating have you been feeling off at all?" he asked her instead. Aleisa hummed and leaned her head against his chest as she thought. The two of them quietly standing in one another's arms.

"Sort of I guess, I mean I've been feeling more tired recently. But I just thought that was me chasing after an active toddler." She answered. As if finally picking up on his train of thought she looked up at him with a hesitant smile.

"You don't think…."

"Well I mean we have been trying." Peter pointed out, his eyes lighting up. Aleisa bit her lip, restraining an excited grin.

"The soonest I could get an appointment is day after Christmas." Aleisa told him, already bubbling with excitement at the very thought of another little Pevensie. Peter grinned and leaned down once more to kiss her gently on the lips, beaming the whole time. With that he turned to get dressed for bed while Aleisa crawled under the covers, snuggling into the warmth of her comforter. Peter soon slipped in behind her and wrapped his wife up into his arms, nuzzling her hair contentedly.

...

"Up! Up!" a little voice cheered from beside the bed. Peter groaned and tried to hide deeper into the covers, just knowing it was too early for this.

"Dada up!" John insisted, fumbling as he slowly pulled himself onto his parent's bed. Peter moaned once again as he pulled the covers over his head. He cracked open an eye as he heard the low giggling from the woman next to him. Aleisa was grinning with her eyes still closed. John, not liking being ignored scrambled on top of his father's chest and tugged at the blankets. He giggled at the frown on his father's face once he finally pried the blankets off his head.

"Dada Kismas!" John cheered with a grin, pressing his hands on Peter's cheeks as if to emphasize the importance of the occasion. Peter sleepily grinned, unable to remain grumpy at the happiness in his son's voice.

"I'm up, I'm up." He slurred scooping up the little boy and raising him above his head. John squealed in delight as he flew above his father. Aleisa sighed and in turn stretched, watching her boys mess around in bed. She absently rubbed her stomach, wondering if the next one would be a boy too. Peter suddenly brought John down and plopped him in the center of the bed. John giggled even harder as both of his parents planted kissed all over his face.

"Well now John, would you like breakfast first or do you want to see what Santa brought you?" Aleisa hummed, combing through John's bedhead with her fingers.

"Pwesent" John insisted. The adults chuckled before rolling out of bed and grabbing their robes.

"Alright little man, presents it is." Peter scooped up his son and placed him on the floor, following behind as John dashed towards the stairs. Making her way down Aleisa smiled at the sight of John excitedly staring at the now lit up tree. He got down on his hands and knees to search through every present under it and began sorting it into piles, one for each of them.

"Mama come!" John quickly ran over to his mother who was still in the walkway and grabbed her hand, dragging her along after him. His parent chuckled at the little boy's excitement. John led his mother over to a spot on the floor next to Peter, where a small pile of gifts awaited her. Once everyone was seated to his liking John plopped himself in front of his own pile, grinning the whole time.

"Together?" John asked. Peter grinned and ruffled his son's hair.

"Yes, John we can open them together." He assured. Without hesitation John tore into his gifts, while his parents went to open their own, each of them smiling at spending the quality time together.


	19. Baby 2

John toddled down the stairs of the house, having just woken up from his nap. As Aleisa had suggested, he was spending the night over at his Nana's house while his parents had a day to themselves. It was the day after Christmas and the little boy didn't think much of it, other than he got to spend time with his Aunt Lucy while his grandparents and Uncle Ed were out running errands.

"An' Lucy?" he called, sleepily rubbing his eyes as he made it to the first floor of the house. He was tiredly clutching his stuffed lion toy that his parents had gotten for him this year. It was his favorite and the boy hardly went anywhere without it now.

"John? Is that you?" a response came from the kitchen. He looked over towards the doorway to spot his aunt walking in as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel. Lucy grinned at her nephew and opened her arms, inviting the sleepy boy towards her. John easily trotted into them and allowed her to lift him up and place him on her hip.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she questioned, smoothing down his bedhead. She thought it was comical that John slept like his father. Like the dead and looking worse for wear when they awoke. John silently nodded and rested his head on her shoulder, holding his lion closer. Lucy smiled fondly at the toy, seeing it as more than just a toy like the rest of her siblings. John didn't know the significance of it just yet but she hoped that one day she would get around to telling him stories of Narnia.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy inquired, walking back into the kitchen.

"Uh huh." He answered, perking up at the prospect of food. Lucy giggled at his reaction and set him on one of the dining chairs while she headed for the fridge.

"Well let's see here. Oh, I think I spot something that you will definitely like. How does some leftover pound cake sound?" she asked, grinning deviously at him from over the door. John's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Yes!" he cheered fidgeting excitedly. Lucy laughed at his reaction and pulled out the plate and grabbed a couple forks before planting herself beside him.

"Cake for lunch?" John asked in confusion, expecting something else. Usually when he was offered some dessert there was an actual meal to go along with it.

"For today. And what mommy and daddy don't know won't hurt them right?" Lucy suggested. John grinned and nodded.

"A seecet" he whispered in excitement. He loved it when the adults asked him to keep secrets, it was all very exciting. Lucy chuckled before sticking her own fork into the cake.

"Our little secret." She winked in agreement. John beamed before tearing into the dessert. He liked staying with Aunt Lucy.

...

Peter sat at home, looking over some of the papers on his desk in the back room. Aleisa had gone to see the doctor this morning, but insisted she would be fine on her own knowing what a busybody her husband was. Peter reluctantly agreed and once she had been gone for a few minutes he contentedly got to work looking over contracting projects he would be starting in a few weeks. The sound of the front door caught his attention and he quickly put down the papers, swiftly making his way towards the living room. Before he could reach it, a blur that was his wife slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck squealing in excitement. Peter had to brace himself against the wall to contain Aleisa's energetic greeting.

"So, I'm assuming that everything was good news?" he grinned in amusement. Aleisa let go of him and beamed, hopping up to plant a kiss to his lips.

"Yes. We have another little Pevensie to look forward to." She announced. Peter shouted in glee, lifting his wife and spinning her around, sending Aleisa into giggles. He set her on the ground and pulled her into a much longer and more affectionate kiss than their first one. She hummed in pleasure, enjoying the feel of her husband. Pulling apart he led them over to the sofa in front of a warm fire and pulled her in to snuggle against him. She wormed her way underneath his arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So, when is he or she due?" he asked resting his forehead against hers.

"The Doctor said the due date would be sometime mid-August." She informed him, smiling contentedly. She wrapped an arm around her midsection unconsciously and Peter placed his hand over hers.

"I can't wait." He assured her, pressing a loving kiss to his wife's forehead. Aleisa grinned and snuggled up against him once more.

"When do you think we should tell John he's going to be a big brother?" she inquired curiously. Peter frowned and thought about it.

"Probably once he comes back home tomorrow. I would want him to be aware of it for as long as the rest of the family is." Peter supplied thoughtfully. She smiled and placed a kiss along his jaw, causing him to shiver. She beamed, secretly proud that she could still have that effect on her husband.

"Meanwhile we can use the alone time to have our own little celebration." She hinted coyly, barely allowing her lips to run along the base of his throat. Peter held back a groan and tightened his grip on his wife.

"I agree." He whispered huskily, tilting his head down to stare into her eyes. Aleisa smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"A night reading by the fire will be greatly appreciated." He added cheekily. Peter grinned impishly as his wife gaped and smacked him across the chest.

"You tease. That's so not what I meant." She scolded, beginning to giggle. Peter rose a brow in feigned confusion.

"Oh? And what is it that you meant?" he inquired, rubbing his nose along her own. Aleisa hummed and slipped out of his arms.

"Why don't we go upstairs and find out." she mused and began making her way towards the staircase, glancing back at him over her shoulder. Peter sighed dramatically as he stared up at the ceiling. In an instant, he was up on his feet, chasing after her. Aleisa shrieked in surprise before dashing up the stairs, her husband hot on her heels, both of them giggling like children.

...

"Mama!" John cheered as he rushed towards his mother who had barely walked in the door of the house. Aleisa was just fast enough to catch her little bundle of energy before tossing him into the air, getting him to giggle wildly. Peter flinched as his son thumped into her arms and gave her a nervous look as he glanced at her stomach. Aleisa rolled her eyes at how quickly Peter was jumping right back into over protective worrywart.

"Oh, come off it. He barely ways anything, I'm fine." she scolded him in amusement. Peter chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry dear." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before taking John as she slipped off her coat. John grinned and buried his face into his father's neck, more than pleased to be back in his parent's arms.

"Well hello you two, enjoy your time alone?" Edmund chimed from the living room, grinning widely as the family walked in. Peter glared at his brother but before he could say anything Mrs. Pevensie swooped in to smack her son on the back of the head.

"Oh hush Ed, stop teasing your brother." She scolded. Edmund chuckled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hello Mum." Peter greeted, leaning over for his mother to press a kiss to his cheek before embracing Aleisa in a warm hug.

"I hope John wasn't any trouble." Aleisa told them as she and Peter found an empty space on the sofa to sit.

"Oh he's no trouble at all. Besides I love having him here." Mrs. Pevensie cooed, smiling down at John who had wandered over to retrieve his lion from the floor.

"No what is it you two have to tell us?" Edmund inquired, watching his brother and sister in law curiously. The both stared at him in confusion.

"What makes you thing we have something to say?" Aleisa countered. Edmund grinned while Lucy and his mother watching them in curiosity.

"Your face looks like its gonna bust." He chuckled pointing at her. Aleisa blushed and ducked her head to hide her wide smile.

"So what is it?" Lucy asked, very interested in what the news was. The couple looked at one another before grinning back at the family.

"We're expecting again." Peter told them softly, grinning wide as he did. The whole room erupted into cheers of congratulations.

"OH this is wonderful! I'm going to call your father and Susan right away." Mrs. Pevensie informed, pausing to kiss their heads before dashing off into the kitchen. John looked up from his spot on the floor, confused as to what the all the shouting was about.

"What?" he asked, not wanting to be left out. Aleisa smiled softly at her son.

"Come here baby." She called, opening up her arms. John held fast to his lion and eagerly settled into her arms.

"John, mama is going to have a baby." She gently told him, watching his reaction for understanding. John frowned and looked at her in confusion. He looked over to his father for elaboration.

"You're going to be a big brother, little man." Peter informed, ruffling his son's hair. Johns eye's lit up.

"Like daddy?" he asked in excitement. Peter chuckled.

"Yes, like daddy." He agreed in amusement.

"Where's baby?" John asked, looking around for the newcomer. The adults chuckled.

"The baby isn't here yet. It's going to grow in mommy's tummy for a long time before they come." Aleisa explained. John frowned and looked down at her flat stomach. He didn't really get it but trusted his parents enough not to question it.

"A baby sister?" he asked, wanting to know all about this new person. Peter grinned.

"We don't know if it's a sister or not. We have to wait for the baby to get bigger." Peter told him, picking his son up and holding him.

"Do you want a sister?" he asked curiously. John nodded eagerly.

"Yes!" he insisted. Everyone grinned at how excited John was to be getting a sibling. He squirmed in Peter's arms to be let down. Once he was on the ground John walked over and kissed his mother's tummy, causing to Aleisa to tear up and grin.

"Hi baby, come soon so we can play." John told the hidden person and hugged his mother tightly. Aleisa laughed and rubbed her son's head, pleased he was taking this so well. Peter wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a sweet kiss on the lips.


	20. Cake

"John, step away from the cake." The little boy looked up in alarm as he spotted his mother frowning at him from the entrance of the kitchen. He glanced over at where his fingers were poised to swipe off a layer of chocolate icing off of his birthday cake and slowly withdrew them.

"Sowwy." He muttered, climbing down from the chair he was standing on. Aleisa sighed and picked the desert up, moving it to the counter which was higher up. John frowned, only able to see the top of the delicious looking cake now.

"What did I say about eating this cake?" Aleisa asked, looking down at her son pointedly. John twiddled his thumbs, unable to look her in the eye.

"Not have any until the pawty." He mumbled. Aleisa sighed and knelt down to get eye level with him.

"I know it's hard but this is good practice in patience ok? Now people will be here soon, so why don't you head into the living room to help greet them." She suggested. John smiled, his mood completely reversed. After giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek he dashed into the next room, anxiously awaiting the guests to his birthday party.

...

Not too long after he had sat down John heard the doorbell ring and raced towards it.

"I got it!" he shouted at the house, alerting his parents that someone was here. John reached up to grab the doorknob but before he turned it he remembered what his father had said about answering for strangers.

"Who is it?" he yelled at the door.

"Its uncle Edmund! I have come to eat all your cake!" a voice responded just as loudly. John smiled as he heard a more feminine giggle follow shortly after. The little boy quickly opened the door and flew into his uncle's arms.

"Don't eat my cake!" he roared in laughter as Edmund tossed him in the air. Edmund laughed in amusement before heading into the house.

"Aw man." He whined playfully. John giggled again at his silly uncle. However when his eyes caught another figure standing behind them he grinned and wiggled out of Edmund's grip.

"Ray!" he cheered, running over to hug the redhead's legs. The girl smiled and bent down to hug the boy back.

"Happy Birthday John." The girl told him. At this moment Aleisa and Peter made their way in and paused at the sight of a stranger holding their son. Obviously, Edmund and John knew her.

"Edmund who is your pretty friend?" Peter asked, looking at his brother teasingly. Edmund glowered briefly at his brother, already knowing what he was playing at. The girl looked up and stood, straightening herself out shyly. Ed smiled gently at her and tugged her arm, leading her over to greet his siblings.

"Aleisa, Peter this is Raelyn. Raelyn, my older brother Peter and his much better half Aleisa." Edmund introduced. Peter rolled his eyes with a grin and reached out a hand to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you." He greeted politely. Aleisa however ignored her hand and instead went in for the hug.

"I've heard so much about you, its so nice to finally meet you." She gushed with a grin. Raelyn blushed quickly, shooting a smirk up at Edmund who looked uncomfortable.

"She's Edmund's girlfriend" John imputed smugly, inserting himself into the conversation. The older couple turned to the two in surprise. Edmund chuckled but grabbed Raelyn's hand.

"Yea, fairly new development actually." He confirmed, grinning down at the girl who shared the grin.

"Well we're glad you're hear. You have a few minutes to get comfortable before the rest of the family crashes." Aleisa joked, getting Raelyn to let out a laugh.

"Can I show Ray my cake?" John asked, tugging on the redhead's arm excitedly. Aleisa smiled at her son.

"Yes, but you don't get to eat it yet." She pointed out knowingly. John blushed in embarrassment but nodded before dragging Raelyn into the kitchen with his mother following after. Edmund watched her go with a smile, pleased that they had taken to his new girl so quickly.

"She seems like a good one. Now if she survives the family get together you have a keeper." Peter joked. Edmund smiled nervously.

"Alright, now that you're hear let's put you to work. There's still some things to put together." Peter grabbed his younger brother by the shoulder, pulling him out of the house despite his protests.

...

John raced over to his mother holding out two plates of cake to her. He had been so excited when he could finally dig in. However, his father told him that he only got his piece after everyone else had been served, so he could learn some manners. No one had seen that little boy move faster than passing out all the plates of cake to his family. Aleisa chuckled taking one but was confused when John insisted she take the other one too.

"John, I don't need two slices of cake, one is enough." She assured her little boy.

"No mama, the baby needs cake too." John pointed out. Aleisa stared at him with watery eyes, her emotions heightened by the pregnancy. How sweet was her little toddler.

"Well that surely doesn't come from Peter." Susan noted, as she grinned at her nephew fondly. Peter shot her an unamused glare. Aleisa carefully set her cake off to the side and scooped John up into her arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, John that's so sweet. But the baby doesn't need its own piece. I'm sharing my food with it." She explained to him. John frowned thoughtfully, gazing down at her barely noticeable baby bump.

"But what if the baby wants two pieces of cake?" he asked seriously. Aleisa shook her head in amusement.

"The baby doesn't need that much, trust me. But it was sweet for you to offer." She told him. John nodded and looked over at the pieces of cake on the side table.

"Then can I have the baby's piece?" he asked her eagerly, staring at the chocolate cake as if it was the best thing on earth. Everyone laughed.

"Now that's Peter son." Mr. Pevensie chortled. Peter threw up his hands in exasperation, while everyone kept laughing at his expense. Aleisa glanced over at her husband with a grin, and patted his knee sympathetically before turning back to her son.

"Why don't you start with one for now and maybe we'll save that piece for later?" his mother suggested pointedly. John shrugged with a grin, taking the extra piece back to the table before coming back to eat his own piece amidst the love of his family.


	21. And then there were 4

As the months passed by John grew more and more excited for his sister. This time Aleisa and Peter had decided on knowing the gender and were thrilled that John was going to get his wish of a little sister. At nearly 9 months, Aleisa had become more and more couch bound. John didn't mind as much since Peter often stayed home and when he couldn't there was a plethora of other family members more than happy to pitch in. John was perched on the sofa beside his mother as she read him a story. He was snuggled up beside her as much as he could, taking great interest in the pictures of the fairytale book. Suddenly Aleisa gasped in discomfort, fidgeting a bit. John looked up at her in worry.

"You hurt mama?" he asked her quietly. Aleisa smiled down at him, running a hand thought his hair.

"No sweetie, the baby is just fussy in there." She chuckled. John's eyes lit up and he quickly shuffled down so his head was next to her belly. Ever since the baby had started kicking, John did all he could to feel it. He loved seeing his baby sister respond to his voice.

"Hi baby. It's John." He told her tummy with a grin. Aleisa watched him fondly, smiling as the little boy ran a gentle hand over the bump.

"No wiggling in there. Mama needs to finish my story." He insisted. Aleisa chuckled. As if the baby heard his request, John felt a little kick against one of his hands. He laughed in delight at the feeling.

"She heard me!" he squealed happily, looking over at his mother. Aleisa grinned.

"She sure did. Now I think she'll be quiet so we can finish this story." She suggested. John nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her tummy before scooting back up to his previous position. As Aleisa finished reading, she looked down to spot John yawning widely, his eyes beginning to droop.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his head. John mumbled in protest as usual but it was unintelligible as he yawned once more. Aleisa chuckled, before shifting a bit in attempt to get up. John noticed and leapt off the couch, grabbing her arm and pulling in hopes of helping her up. Aleisa laughed as he didn't budge her but he sure tried his hardest.

"Daddy!" John shouted urgently, grunting in effort as he tried to help his swollen mother up. Peter burst into the room, scanning the scene in alarm. He was always a bit jumpy when it came close to the due date. Noticing his son's struggle his shoulders relaxed and he grinned, making his way over to them.

"You need a little help there?" he asked in amusement. Aleisa glared playfully at him and held out her hand, wiggling her fingers for him impatiently. Peter laughed and reached down to help scoop her up, John 'assisting' him. He kept a hand on her back to steady his wife as she teetered for a moment.

"How many people does it take to lift the pregnant lady" She mused, rubbing her belly.

"Two very handsome Pevensie men. Right John?" Peter pointed out, looking down at his son with a grin.

"Right!" the little boy agreed nodding his head fervently. His parents chuckled as John yawned once more, the tugging tiring him out even more. Peter reached down to scoop him up in his arms.

"Time for bed my little helper." He suggested, letting John lean over to kiss his mother's cheek. Aleisa grinned, returning the kiss on her little boy's forehead before kissing her husband on the lips.

"Will you be alright going up the stairs or do you want me to come back down for you?" Peter asked her quietly, situating John to snuggle into his neck. Aleisa frowned in distaste.

"I'll meet you up there, but if you don't see me in 20 minutes you can come back to get me." She pouted, knowing that some days the stairs weren't her friend but she was too stubborn to accept help until absolutely necessary. Peter smiled in amusement before kissing her quickly once more.

"Sounds like a plan." He hummed before heading up to put John to bed. Aleisa smiled watching them go before glaring at the stairs before her.

"Well….here goes nothing." She muttered before making her way up, hoping to reach the top alone this time.

...

"Mama I wanna come" John pouted, watching his parents shuffle around. Aleisa's labor pains had started about an hour earlier so the two were making their way to the hospital now that her father was there to watch John. The little boy was still unsure of what was going on and didn't like the idea of his parents leaving. Aleisa sighed and knelt down as best she could.

"Not today baby. Maybe tomorrow and by then you can see your little sister for real." She told him soothingly. John pouted but nodded in understanding. Her father came over and gently grasped the little boy on the shoulders.

"Don't worry bud, we'll have some fun of our own while they're gone." He told his grandson with a smile. John's sad expression lessoned a little. His grandfather picked him up allowing his daughter and son in law to give John a kiss goodbye.

"You'll be the first one to see your sister ok?" Peter assured, ruffling his son's hair fondly. This brought out a wide grin. John and his grandfather waved as Peter and Aleisa exited the house.

...

The next morning John grumbled as a large hand shook his shoulder. He groaned in protest, burying his face farther into his pillow.

"Johnboy. It's your mama on the phone." His grandfather whispered. John instantly perked up.

"Mama?" he asked, glancing around for the missing person. Mr. Thompson smiled.

"She's on the phone downstairs." He answered. John quickly got up and led the way down to where the phone was sitting on the table. The little boy quickly picked it up.

"Mama?" he called.

"Hi baby. How did you sleep?" a tired voice asked from the other end of the line.

"I sweep good. Baby there?" he asked, eager to hear. After all he was supposed to be the first to meet the new baby.

"Yes the baby is here. How about you and grandfather come over to visit her." she suggested with a chuckle at her son's excitement. John gasped in delight.

"Okay bye mama!" he cheered, quickly hanging up the phone before dashing to the door. Before he could turn the knob, John was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air.

"Whoa there. Why don't you get dressed first little man." The older man suggested with a laugh. John nodded and dashed up the stairs the second he was set down, waiting to get over there as fast as he could.

...

Peter glanced up from the chair as he heard the sound of little feet flying down the hallway outside. That and his father in law trying to shout quietly in warning as he no doubt chased after the little boy. John bolted through the hospital door the second his grandfather had opened it. Knowing his intentions Peter quickly intercepted his son before he could leap into bed with Aleisa.

"Hey there little man. You need to settle down a little. Mama is still really tired." He warned gently, smoothing down his sons hair. Johns bit his lip sheepishly.

"Okay. Can I see mama?" he asked timidly, glancing over Peter's shoulder at his mother in the bed.

"Of course you can baby." Aleisa told him quietly with a smile. Peter carried the toddler over and set him down next to Aleisa, taking his head by her bedside once more. John quickly leaned up to gently kiss her cheek before frowning at her now small tummy.

"Where's the baby?" he asked. Aleisa chuckled, knowing he would be locked onto finding his new sister. Getting up once more, Peter gently reached in and picked up the small pink bundle of blankets. John watched with wide eyes as the bundle was placed in Aleisa's arms while Peter perched on the other side of her bed. John leaned up and blinked owlishly at the very very small person that was inside those blankets. The little girl nestled quietly against her mother's torso.

"This is your sister. Adara Jane Pevensie." Aleisa introduced with a small smile. John looked up at his mother questioningly before slowly reaching forward when she nodded. John shakily reached over to stroke the baby's soft head, heeding the adult's warnings to be gentle. Feeling the new sensation, the little girl squirmed revealing a head of dark blonde hair. She blearily opened up her eyes and Aleisa grinned, looking down at the very familiar blue eyes. This one was definitely Peter's child.

"Hi Dara.." John whispered, not quite grasping her whole name so the nickname would have to do. Peter smiled fondly, watching the little boy interact with his new sister. His little family had grown into four.


	22. Mood Killer

Two months had gone by and everyone was setting in to new routines and having an extra little person around the house. John was watching his little sister sit on mother's lap. Aleisa watched them with a grin as John made it his mission to get Adara to giggle, so far he could only manage a smile. Peter stood behind them, just as amused as his wife was when watching John make a bunch of faces and funny noises. In the midst of this activity Adara let out a little yawn and rubbed at her eyes sleepily. This of course caused a chain reaction and soon John was yawning too.

"I think it's time for both of you to go to bed." Aleisa suggested pointedly. John hummed tiredly but didn't protest.

"Can I have a story?" John requested, looking up at his parents as he stood. Aleisa and Peter exchanged glances, mentally deciding who was going to take over that job tonight.

"I'll get John, since it looks like Adara is already comfortable." Peter told her, smiling down at his little daughter who was already more than halfway asleep. Aleisa pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek before squatting down so John could kiss her and Adara.

"Goodnight John." She called, heading up the stairs to start the process of putting Adara down for bed.

"Come on John, let's get you settled in." Peter prompted, holding his hand out. John grasped his hand and walked up the stairs with his father. Since he had already been in his pajamas, John hopped into bed letting his father tuck him into the covers snuggly before Peter sat down next to him.

"Which story did you want to listen to tonight?" he asked, looking down at the sleepy boy. John glanced over at his collection of books with a frown.

"Can I hear a new one?" he asked hopefully. Peter nodded as he thought. A new story…..suddenly his eyes brightened as he grinned. He knew the perfect one.

"Alright…Once upon a time in a far away country called England.."

"Daddy we're in England." John pointed out with a giggle. Peter's eyes widened in mock surprise.

"Oh, we are, aren't we? Well I guess it wasn't that far away then." He grinned teasingly. John giggled as he snuggled down into the covers, listening intently to his father.

"Well in this story there were four siblings. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy we'll call them." John narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his grinning father.

"That's your names" John told him.

"Merely a coincidence." Peter waved off casually.

"Anyway, there was a war and the siblings had to be sent off to the country for safety. Well on that train there was also this very pretty girl."

"Was it mommy?" John asked.

"No, her name was Aleisa…not mommy." Peter countered smugly. John giggled again. From there Peter divulged into an elaborate story of how they came to Narnia.

"A magic forest in a wardrobe?" John asked curiously. Peter nodded with a grin.

"Yea I know. They were a bit shocked too, Lucy was telling the truth." He shrugged. Peter glanced down at his wristwatch. It was getting late.

"No, more?" John pleaded, knowing what his father must have been thinking. Peter sighed but grinned.

"Alright just a few more, then we can continue this tomorrow night." He suggested. John nodded sleepily, his eyes blinking to make sure he heard every word. Peter went on to describe the land and the trip to Mr. Tumnas' house, finding it empty. When Peter got to the talking beaver, John giggled.

"Daddy, beavers don't talk." John shook his head.

"Well they do in Narnia." Peter countered with a grin. John laughed quietly, before a yawn cut it off.

"Alright I think that's enough for tonight." Peter pointed out, standing and tucking his son in one last time. John nodded sleepily, his eyes already closed and his breathing starting to slow. Within seconds the little boy was out like a light. Peter smiled, turning off his lamp before leaning down to kiss his forehead. When he turned to leave he paused, not having noticed the figure at the door. Aleisa was watching them from the entryway with a nostalgic smile. She had heard the story Peter was telling their son and it brought back fond memories. She was thrilled that John loved the story as much as they did.

"How long have you been standing there?" Peter inquired softly, walking over to wrap his arms around his wife's waist. Aleisa sighed, snuggling up against his chest.

"About the time the girl got off the train." She answered, looking up at him impishly. Peter grinned, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Well I think I said pretty girl but whatever works for you." He corrected cheekily. Aleisa giggled, muffling the noise in her husband's chest. Peter raised a hand and gently cupped her cheek, gaining her attention as she looked up at him. She grinned as her husband dipped his head down to press a kiss to her lips. Aleisa hummed in pleasure as the kiss continued to get deeper and more passionate. Pulling away to take a breath Peter grinned at his wife mischievously.

"How long do you think the kids will be asleep for?" he whispered impishly. Aleisa grinned, catching on to what he was thinking. Especially if his hands running up and down her backside was anything to go by.

"I think we have a few hours before the terrors wake up." She joked, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of his lips.

"You missed." He pouted, reaching back to close John's door to where there was just a crack. She shrugged casually, taking steps backwards towards their room.

"What are you going to do about it?" she teased. Peter's eyebrows rose at the challenge and he dashed off after his wife, both of them trying to be quiet so not to wake the little ones. Peter quickly closed the door behind him and walked over to his wife that was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He slowly walked over to her and swooped in for a kiss, all the while guiding her up towards the middle. Leaning over her he deepened the kiss, relishing the feel of Aleisa's hands running through his hair. Just as the two began getting more into it, a muffled cry caught their attention.

"Wait, wait, shhh." Aleisa quickly placed her hands on Peter's chest the two of them breathing heavily but listening intently to any sounds outside the room. They waited for a solid minute and heard nothing else. Grinning, Peter went back to kissing his wife. She sighed contentedly as he began kissing his way down her throat, nuzzling his nose across her skin. Again just as he was making progress another cry distracted them. This time there was no pause as Adara continued to cry in the next room. Peter groaned, pressing his forehead against her collarbone in dismay. Aleisa giggled at his put out expression, slowly shifting herself out from under him. She pressed a kiss to his head before quickly leaving the room to get their daughter. After a few moments Aleisa walked back in, holding the fussy baby in her arms. Peter decided to go ahead and get ready for bed while Aleisa took care of feeding her. When he had come back out Adara had been burped and was still fussing in her mother's arms.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, making himself comfortable beside the two.

"She's just being stubborn." Aleisa sighed, trying to get the baby back to sleep but Adara was having none of it.

"I'll take her for a bit so you can get ready for bed." Peter offered, reaching over to scoop up the squirming child. Adara whimpered at the loss of contact but settled down once she was laying on Peter's chest. Aleisa smiled thankfully and leaned over to press a kiss to his lips. Another whine and some fidgeting cut the kiss short as both parents looked down at Adara in amusement. Aleisa giggled before heading off into the bathroom. Peter sighed and looked down at his daughter who's big eyes were already staring at him.

"You're a real mood killer, you know that? What happened to staying asleep for a few hours?" he questioned quietly. Adara gurgled in response, smiling up at him as if she was pleased by her actions.


	23. Snow Day

**I know it's been a while but just got caught up in other work and lacked some good ideas for this story. This is just a filler chapter before getting to some of the others that I have planned. Hope you enjoy all the warm fuzzies in this chapter.**

Winter had quickly arrived and at the sight of snow John was ecstatic. The little boy tried running for the back door but was stopped short when his father scooped him up into the air.

"Where do you think you're going?" Peter asked the squirming toddler. John pouted, shifting around to look at him.

"It's snowing! I wanna play." He informed his father as if it were obvious. Peter grinned and made his way into the living room where his wife was, all the while keeping a tight hold of John who was grumbling in protest. Aleisa looked up at their entrance, keeping an eye on Adara who was lying on the floor next to her.

"What do you say to a snow day dear? Johnboy wants to go out and play." Peter suggested. At this John instantly perked up and wriggled to be let down. Peter obliged, and John instantly sprinted over towards his mother.

"Please, please, please, please mama." He begged, hugging onto his mother tightly to even further his cause. Aleisa chuckled at his antics, holding her son to her gently.

"I think that would be alright. I think even Adara would do well with a little fresh air." She hummed thoughtfully. John cheered and before he could bolt to the door, Aleisa snatched the back of his shirt, causing the little boy to tumble into her lap with a giggle.

"But first you need to go put on proper clothes mister." She scolded with a grin, tickling the boy who was laughing wildly.

"Ok!" John relented with a gasp as he was released. Picking up her small daughter Aleisa followed after John who was sprinting through the house. Peter followed after, hovering just behind his wife as they climbed the stairs.

...

A few minutes and many layer later John was finally allowed out the door and he quickly plunged into the powdery snow.

"Daddy look!" John cheered, presenting a very snowy child to his father. Peter and Aleisa chuckled.

"What happened to John? All I see is a little snowman." Peter teased. John giggled and continued to plow through the inches of snow in their backyard, taking it all in. Aleisa watched with a grin as she held Adara who was cooing, looking around with wide eyes.

"What do you think sweetheart?" she hummed watching the little girl stare at the white stuff that was sticking to her little mittens. Adara sneezed and rubbed at her face grumpily as some of the cold powder landed on her face. Aleisa chuckled, reaching up to wipe away the moisture. Kneeling down she set the little girl on her bottom, hovering as she watched Adara stick her hands into the snow. Adara's face scrunched up, unsure of what to make of the white stuff. Nearby Peter and John had resorted to wrestling around in the snow, each throwing chunks of it when they had a free hand. The two boys were laughing as Peter picked up John and flopped backwards into the snow, taking his son down with him into the pile. The little family continued to explore and romp around in the snow and before long Aleisa realized it was getting a bit late. Adara had grown a bit grumpy as her nap had been delayed while out in the snow.

"Alright boys, I think it's about time to come inside." She called, holding Adara to her chest, the little girl already snuggling into her mother's warmth. Both Peter and John sat up and whined in protest, causing Aleisa to grin at them in amusement.

"Well I guess you could stay outside…but there will be some nice warm, cocoa inside with me…" Aleisa trailed off with a knowing smirk. The boys glanced at one another before quickly scrambling up and chasing the girls into the house.

"Drop your wet things by the door, I don't want you getting the floors all wet." She reminded them from the kitchen where she was already warming up some water.

"Do you want me to put her down while you work on this?" Peter suggested as he walked into the kitchen where Adara continued to fuss sleepily. Aleisa grinned and turned to hand her to Peter but tugged the little girl back suddenly. Peter stared at her in shock.

"Your hands are too cold warm them up first." Aleisa nodded her head towards the man's slightly pink hands. Peter rolled his eyes in amused exasperation and made a show of warming them up for his wife.

"Can I hold my child now?" Peter requested holding his hands out for his daughter. Aleisa bit back a grin at his snark before handing Adara over. As she turned her back to make the cocoa Peter grinned devilishly. He lightly stepped up behind her and quickly buried his cold nose into the crook of her bare neck. Aleisa screeched in surprise and swatted at the man who had taken off, chuckling as he escaped. She laughed, the grin never leaving her face. It was days like these that she would treasure as the years went on. She loved her little family.


	24. A Family Gift

**Just a heads up, this will contain very minor spoilers about Raelyn in my Edmund Pevensie story. If you don't want to know any of it then I would suggest skipping over this one. Nothing major just interesting tidbits I plan to bring to light very soon in my other story. Enjoy!**

 **...**

Aleisa quickly made her way to the door, little Adara snuggled against her shoulder. Opening it up she beamed, spotting Edmund and, his now official girlfriend, Raelyn on the other side.

"Ed, Raelyn! I'm so glad you two could make it." Aleisa gushed warmly, hugging the two as they stepped into the doorway. Aleisa and Peter had suggested a small family dinner at their house as a way to catch up with the family. Everyone except for Aleisa's father had been able to make it over. As the two younger teens entered, Aleisa spotted a new figure standing nervously behind them.

"And who is this?" she asked politely.

"This is my older brother Magnus. I hope it's not too much of an inconvenience but he stopped to surprise me earlier today and Edmund mentioned that you wouldn't mind having one extra? If not its fine we can come another time…" Aleisa quickly cut off Raelyn's nervous rambling.

"Edmund was right, I don't mind at all. You are more than welcome to join us Magnus." She greeted, extending her extra hand the tall man in the back.

"Thank ya ma'am. Sorry to butt in like this." he nodded in thanks, his Irish accent evident.

"Thanks Aleisa, I knew Raelyn wanted to come tonight and she wouldn't have left her brother hanging." Edmund quietly thanked as he helped hand up their coats just inside the door. Aleisa smiled, placing a hand on his arm.

"Well now that everyone is here, lets get the meal started shall we? Pete, mind grabbing an extra chair?" Aleisa announced, leading the trio farther into the house where everyone else was.

...

Later that evening everyone had settled into the living room, just having conversation with tea and coffee.

"I want to thank you again for allowing me to barge in like this. The meal and the company was grand." Magnus spoke up with a soft grin.

"It's no problem at all, glad we got to meet you." Peter assured, his arm wrapped around his wife, all the while keeping a keen eye on his children who were now in the arms of Edmund and Adara.

"So Magnus, what would you be doing right about now if it was just you and Raelyn?" Lucy inquired. The two siblings glanced at one another thoughtfully.

"I suppose I would have brought the guitar out by now and we'd be having a few tunes." He mused with a grin.

"You play guitar?" Lucy asked with interest, everyone else looking over at the man.

"It's like a family tradition. Every O'Brien has a musical tendency. Even Raelyn here can carry a tune quite nicely. Whenever a few of us get together we end up singing at some point or another." Magnus explained fondly. At that mention everyone whipped their heads over to Raelyn who ducked sheepishly.

"Do you have your guitar now? We would love to hear something." Aleisa suggested politely.

"Aye, just out in the car. I'll go grab it." Magnus nodded, making his way outside.

"Raelyn how come you never mentioned you could sing?" Lucy inquired. Raelyn shrugged.

"It never came up." She gave as an answer before Magnus came back in with his guitar in hand.

"Would you mind singing for us?" Peter inquired, not wanting to pressure her. The red head nodded.

"I think I have a good one in mind, but not the whole thing, it goes for quite a while." Raelyn informed, looking over to Magnus who nodded as he tuned his guitar. The Pevensie family made themselves comfortable as the siblings prepped themselves. Edmund placed himself next to her on the couch, John eagerly hopping up onto his lap to be closer. Raelyn sighed nervously, clearing her throat as she situated Adara on her lap. Magnus started strumming a folksy upbeat tune on his guitar, looking to his younger sister to start the song.

...

Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o

Real Bog, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o

...

Well in the bog there was a hole,

A rare hole a rattlin' hole,

And the hole in the bog,

and the bog down in the valley-o

...

The Pevensies all listened with growing grins as the siblings continue on through the chorus, Raelyn bouncing little Adara to the beat of the song. The little girl was giggling in her lap, causing Raelyn to grin wider as she continued, her confidence growing.

...

Well in that hole there was a tree,

A rare tree a rattlin' tree,

And the tree in the hole, and the hole in the bog, and the bog down in the valley-o

...

This time around Aleisa and Edmund joined the siblings in the chorus, giving it a more lively feeling.

...

Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o

Real Bog, the rattlin' bod,

The bod down in the valley-o

...

And on that tree there was a branch,

A rare branch a rattlin' branch

And the branch on the tree, and the tree in the hole, and the hole in the bog,

And the bog down in the valley-o.

...

As the list got longer, Raelyn got faster which in turn caused Adara and John to giggle in delight from the bouncing and the tune. This time around Raelyn managed to get just about everyone in on the chorus with John proving to be the loudest and most enthusiastic in joining.

...

And on that branch there was a limb,

A rare limb a rattlin' limb,

And the limb on the branch, and the branch on the tree, and the tree in the hole and the hole in the bog

And the bog down in the valley-o

...

Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o,

Real bog, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o!

...

And on that limb there was a nest,

A rare nest a rattlin' nest,

And the nest on the limb, and the limb on the branch, and the branch on the tree, and the tree in the hole, and the hole in the bog

And the bog down in the valley-o

...

Ho, ro, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o,

Real bog, the rattlin' bog,

The bog down in the valley-o!

...

Everyone cheered as the song ended, grins across their faces.

"Oh that was just lovely! I didn't know you could sing so well." Mrs. Pevensie praised, causing Raelyn to blush. Edmund chuckled, wrapping an arm around the shy girl.

"She's got the family gift for sure, just a bit shy this one." Magnus teased, nudging his sister with his elbow.

"Well I hope that shyness is gone around, because I know my two little ones are going to want you to sing all the time now." Aleisa added kindly, looking over at John who was happily placed next to the redhead while Adara was cooing in Raelyn's lap.


	25. Boyfriend!

**So bit of a time jump, but I've been sitting on this chapter for a long time and I couldn't wait to post it!**

...

Peter smiled as he spotted his youngest racing out of the school to meet him. Adara had recently started kindergarten at the nearby school and Peter was pleased that it worked out for him to be the one to pick her up today. John had come down with something that was going around his class so Aleisa had kept him home today, and Peter was more than willing to adjust his schedule to pick his little girl up. It wasn't often that they got some Daddy-Daughter time.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the little girl screeched happily as she flew into his open arms, eliciting a grunt from him as he took the brunt of her excitement.

"Hi mini me, how was school?" Peter grinned, lifting her up into his arms and beginning their walk home. Adara giggled loudly and covered her grin at the nickname. As she had gotten older, the features she had inherited from her father had become more prominent, especially her golden hair and light blue eyes.

"I had lots of fun today, daddy." She told him excitedly, squirming a bit as a sign to be put down. Peter chuckled as he placed the little ball of energy back onto her feet. Instantly Adara latched onto his hand, knowing better than to let him go in the busy streets. Peter smiled contentedly as he listened to the little girl prattle on about her day and everything she had learned.

"And then William drew me a picture of a pretty flower…"

"Wait a minute? Who's William, I don't remember hearing that name before?" Peter inquired looking down at her as she trotted along next to him.

"He's my boyfriend." She answered easily. Peter paused, and stared down at her incredulously. Adara frowned at the sudden stop and looked up at him in confusion.

"Boyfriend?! Who said you could have a boyfriend?" he asked her.

"I did." She shrugged.

"No, no. You are way too young to have a boyfriend little missy." Peter shook his head adamantly, horrified at the very idea. Adara giggled wildly, tugging on her father's hand to get them moving once more.

"No, I'm not Daddy. I'm a big girl." She insisted cheerily, unaware of the mini heart attack her father was having.

"Yes you are a big girl but you're still too young to have a boyfriend." He insisted. Adara continued to giggle, thoroughly amused with their conversation.

"Well then how old do I have to be?" she asked him with a grin. Peter ran a hand along his stubbled chin in dramatic thought, earning another giggle from his daughter.

"As old as mommy is." He told her with finality. He would never admit that he was actually being somewhat serious about that statement. Adara gasped and shook her head in disapproval.

"No Daddy! That's old!" she protested with a grin. Peter widened his eyes at her playfully.

"Ohhh, I'm gonna tell mommy you called her old." He teased threateningly. Adara squealed and swatted his leg.

"No I didn't! You tricked me." She pouted playfully. Peter laughed and lunged at her, snatching her up as she giggled loudly in his arms.

"How about this, no more boyfriends until you're older and I won't tell mommy you called her old." He proposed with a grin.

"Daddy! I didn't call her old." Adara insisted, crossing her arms across her chest. Peter grinned.

"Yea but you used that word." He pointed out. Adara groaned, making Peter grin even wider at her cuteness when she was frustrated.

"Fine Daddy, no more boyfriends." She agreed. Peter kissed her cheek before placing her back on the ground and taking her hand in his once more.

"So, what made you want a boyfriend anyway?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"He had candy and I wanted some. Boyfriends have to share with their girlfriends." Peter rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless. And that is what made her Aleisa's child


	26. Mother's Wrath

Aleisa huffed tiredly as she made her way through John's school, towards the principle's office. She had gotten a call just an hour ago about her son fighting, and she was asked to join a conference with the other child's parent. Thankfully Peter was off in time to pick up Adara so it was one less thing she had to worry about. She knocked on the door before entering, her gaze locking in on her eight year old son in the chair. John swallowed nervously as he glanced up. He quickly turned his gaze down to his lap.

"Mrs. Pevensie, thank you for coming on such short notice." The principle nodded politely.

"Of course." She muttered, making her way to stand next to her child. Glancing to the other side of the desk she eyes the rather tall, shrewd looking woman whose face was twisted up in displeasure. Beside her in the other chair was her own child, however this boy was sporting a busted nose. Aleisa rose a brow and glanced back down at her son, who intently stared at his hands.

"What happened?" Aleisa began, looking between the people in the room.

"Mum I.."

"Not from you." She quickly cut John off, in a warning tone. John bit the inside of his cheek but knew better than to continue. Aleisa looked to the man at the desk.

"Well from what I have gathered, Randolf and a few of his friends were bothering John in the hallway. Some words were said and Randolf pushed your son into the lockers. At that point John retaliated and launched himself at the boy. As you can see he got some blows in before the fight was broken up." The man calmly explained, leveling both boys with a stern look. Aleisa frowned, turning to look down at her son.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He was calling me names because he saw me walk Adara into school this morning." John explained, looking up at his mother earnestly. Aleisa turned her gaze towards the other pair in the room. The woman glared.

"John apologize for hitting Randolf please." John furrowed his brow, looking up at his mother in surprise.

"Sorry about your nose." He apologized politely. Aleisa nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. She then turned to the pair who remained silent.

"Well I supposed that would suffice for now." The woman sneered, leaning down to pick up her coat. Aleisa balked.

"Um excuse me but I do believe you are forgetting something." She pointed out sternly. The woman rose a brow.

"Like what?"

"I do hope you don't believe my son was the only one in the wrong here. As I understand your son was the instigator and the main culprit." Aleisa bit out, glaring heatedly at the woman.

"Look at his face! I think we both know who the brute is here!" the shrew screeched. Aleisa bristled, turning her body to fully face the woman. John swallowed nervously, and watched his mother from behind.

"I'm sorry your boy can't take a punch that honestly….he completely deserved!" Everyone in the room stared at her wide eyed.

"How dare.."

"I'm not finished!" Aleisa barked, quickly silencing the woman once more.

"It takes a weak minded parent to raise a toad such as yours. At least John was defending himself which is much more understandable than looking to pick a fight. But as I see that we're not going to get a much overdue apology from you, I would say it's time to take our leave. I will not stand here and let you insult my son." Aleisa quickly gathered her stuff and stomped over towards the door, a grinning John in tow. Pausing at the door she politely turned to the stunned principle.

"I'm sorry for the spectacle and I promise I will be better behaved when I bring him to school tomorrow." She turned and glared at the gobsmacked duo at the other end of the room.

"I sincerely hope you are prepared to offer an apology by then." She sniffed and quickly shut the door behind her. John stared at his mother in awe, his grin threatening to break his face. Aleisa slung her arm around his shoulder, guiding him towards the exit.

"That was awesome." He chuckled, pleased his mother was not mad at him.

"Yes well, I just can't tolerate people like that. And as for the boy's nose…" she trailed off pointedly, raising a brow at him with pursed lips. John's grin died.

"…nice shot." She muttered with a reluctant grin. John snickered, his spirits lifted as they walked out the door.

...

"Dad, you missed it!" was the first thing said as Aleisa and John entered the house. Peter frowned as he looked up at them from the couch.

"John!" Aleisa scolded with wide eyes, bending briefly to catch Adara who was flying towards her mother. She took a moment to press kisses all over her daughter's face while John plopped down beside Peter.

"Missed what?" Peter asked cautiously, looking between the two.

"Mom tore into Randolf and his evil mother. They couldn't even speak." John explained with a grin. Peter sharply looked over at his wife.

"Aleisa, I thought you were there to scold John about fighting." He asked in exasperation.

"Well that was the intention, and he apologized. But then that shrew of a woman was accusing my son of being a brute when it was just self-defense. I wasn't about to let that slide." Aleisa huffed defensively. Peter rolled his eyes.

"Alright why don't you two go into the kitchen and get started on your homework. We'll we be in there in a moment." Peter suggested. Both Adara and John groaned in displeasure but did as they were told. Once the children were out of earshot, Peter turned back to his wife with a frown.

"I'm not sorry." She insisted, eyeing him as he took a step towards her. Peter smirked.

"I know. But you can't just go off like that in front of the kids. We are against violence remember?" he pointed out. Aleisa grunted in displeasure.

"I lost my head. That woman insulted my son." Peter chuckled, reaching out to bring his wife into a hug which she melted into easily.

"Did he at least get a good hit in?" he asked quietly. Aleisa snickered into his chest.

"Busted the toad's nose." She assured him. Peter nodded.

"Aleisa…we can't go around calling other kids toads. That just encourages them to name call too." He admonished.

"…..well he is one." She pouted. Peter barked out a laugh, holding her tighter.


	27. Surprise

"And then Aleisa began creeping around the old ruins, not noticing that another figure was waiting for him in the shadows…" Peter's deep voice trailed off as he dramatically paused. In his bed Adara and John sat on either side of their mother, staring at Peter with wide eyes. Adara tightly clutched Aleisa's arm in fear as it was her first time hearing this story, while John waited for the next part excitedly. The now eight year old still enjoyed hearing the stories his father made up about Narnia. Peter grinned from the end of the bed where he sat facing his family. He glanced up and made eye contact with Aleisa grinning wider as she blushed, remembering what happened next.

"What was it Daddy?" Adara whispered with anticipation.

"Well as she walked past a stone bench the figure leaped out at her, tackling her to the ground with a hard thud." Adara gasped worriedly.

"But! The voice from this mysterious person caused her eyes to snap up in surprise. It was Peter!" he continued with a gasp. Adara grinned widely and clapped in pleasure.

"Was there lots of hugs and kisses?" she asked, her eyes sparkling at the prospect of romance as many girls would.

"Oh a lot of hugs and kisses." Peter assured his daughter with a chuckle. John however was not as amused, letting out a loud groan of disgust.

"Do we have to hear about the kissing? That's gross." He pouted. Aleisa and Peter snickered in amusement while Adara glared at him.

"No it's not!" she protested with a pout.

"John you don't like kisses and hugs? Not even from your mother?!" Aleisa teased just as she swooped in and attacked her son with those same hugs and kisses. Adara and Peter laughed as John adamantly protested the assault his mother was bestowing on him.

"Mom! Cut it out!" he shouted, trying to wiggle away from her in embarrassment. Aleisa finally let him go, grinning in amusement as he made a show of wiping his face off. As the laughter died down Adara yawned from the other side of the bed. Taking notice Peter stood up, heading over to pick her up.

"I think it's time you two head off to bed now." He suggested, scooping Adara up into his arms.

"Can we hear more tomorrow?" she inquired, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"If you would like." With that assurance Adara nodded and leaned her body toward her mother who pressed a kiss to her head.

"Goodnight my love." She cooed, waving back at Adara as she and Peter disappeared down the hall. John took this as his que to crawl out of his parent's bed.

"Goodnight John." Aleisa told him, pressing a quick kiss to the top of his head.

"Night." John grinned, pausing before he quickly hugged her and dashed out of the room. Aleisa grinned in amusement at his change of heart, cherishing the moments he would allow her to love on him. Snuggling deeper into the covers she patiently waited for her husband to return. Soon enough Peter closed the door behind him, peeling off his shirt as he headed into bed to join his wife. The two shuffled around so Aleisa's head was resting against his chest, Peter's arm wrapping around her comfortably. He groaned in relief as he became comfortable.

"I'm so glad they're at the point where they go to bed at a decent hour…..and stay there." He mumbled sleepily. He could feel Aleisa nodding in agreement.

"Just so you know, you'll have to get back into the rhythm of waking up every few hours in a few months time." She lazily told him. Peter nodded, his eyes closing….before suddenly snapping open again.

"What?!" he shouted, wincing when Aleisa quickly shushed him. The two of them sat up in bed. Peter blinked at her owlishly as she bit her lip with a grin.

"Surprise." She told him sheepishly.

"How….how did that happen?" he asked in confusion. Aleisa rolled her eyes.

"Dear, if you don't understand how it happens after already having two children…"

"That's not what I meant." Peter quickly corrected, trying to curb is amusement at his wife's sass.

"Are you upset at having a third one?"Aleisa wondered. He quickly shook his head and pulled her towards him.

"Of course not! Just a bit caught off guard is all. It's been a little while." He admitted, kissing her on the head.

"Now we just have to tell the children in the morning." She pointed out. Peter nodded in agreement.

"That should be fun." He murmured sarcastically. Aleisa rolled her eyes and lightly smacked him on the chest.

"It'll be fine." she assured. Aleisa tilted her head back and leaned up to press a kiss to Peter's lips. Pulling away he stared down at her adoringly.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	28. BrotherSister

Aleisa glanced up from the stove as she heard the sound of feet rapidly making their way down the stairs. As the sound increased, she turned to watch as her two children rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Hold it!" she sharply barked, causing the duo to freeze. Both green and blue eyes slowly looked up at her.

"What did I say about running in the house?" Aleisa rose a single eyebrow, arms crossed over her chest. Her 'mom' pose as Peter often dubbed it. John and Adara bowed their heads sheepishly.

"To not to"

"Not to do it." The two muttered out apologetically.

"Well good to know that your memory is just fine. Do it again and there will be consequences." She warned, giving them one last look. Both nodded before continuing their way over towards the kitchen counter, taking a seat on the tall chairs. She set down their meal before heading towards the backdoor.

"Peter if you want to eat, I would come in now." She teased with a grin. Peter chuckled, setting down his tools and wiping his brow with the rag he tucked into his pocket. Aleisa grinned, heading back into the kitchen to grab some drinks. As Peter stepped inside his was greeted eagerly by his two kids, Adara having her mouth full of food.

"Adara swallow." He gently chided, leaning down to kiss the top of her blonde head. Adara giggled. When he moved over to John the boy huffed before reaching up to 'wipe' off the kiss from his head. Aleisa rolled her eyes at him fondly. He was still adverse to public displays of affection, but that didn't mean his parents would comply to the new mood.

"Do you need any help with the table, dad?" he asked instead, munching on his chips. Peter hummed thoughtfully and snagged a chip off Adara's plate. When the little girl realized what had happened she swatted at her father.

"Daddy! Get your own!" she protested, continuing to giggle at her father's antics.

"I just might if you're willing to come help me." Peter answered John with a grin, taking a bite of of his stolen snack while ducking away from Adara's attack. John beamed and went right back to inhaling his own lunch. With a chuckle Peter made his way over to his wife, pressing a kiss to her forehead and wrapping his arms around her growing baby bump.

"Taking food out of your own children's mouths. How shameful." She teased, earning a laugh from her two children.

"They take it out of mine. All that hard work down the drain with these two bottomless pits." He winked over at the duo who continued giggling. Aleisa snickered and turned to press a proper kiss to her husband's lips.

"Wash up and I'll make sure you are plenty fed." She pursed her lips in amusement. Peter walked around her do to just that as she portioned out his meal.

"Have you eaten yet?" he inquired, drying off his hands. Aleaisa rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I have and yes, I ate enough. We are not going to do this again are we?" she inquired, sending him a pointed stare. Peter shrugged.

"Just making sure mommy and baby Pevensie are fine." he muttered, staring at her with big blue pouting eyes. Aleisa smiled and rubbed her bump out of habit.

"We're fine, stop fussing." She hummed, kissing him on the lips as she slipped his plate towards him.

"Momma, is the baby a boy or a girl?" Adara asked, staring up at her mother intently. Peter and Aleisa shared a look.

"We don't know yet sweetie. We won't know until they are born." She explained gently. Adara frowned but nodded thoughtfully.

"I think it will be a girl." She decided.

"And why is that?" her mother inquired in amusement. Adara shrugged.

"Because I want a sister." Was the answer. John frowned.

"What if it's a boy. I want a brother." He countered. Adara glared over at him.

"No, a sister."

"Brother"

"Girl"

"Boy"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

"Alright!" Peter eventually cut off the bickering duo.

"We don't know what the baby will be yet. However, whatever they are we will love it regardless right?" he explained, staring at his children intently. Adara and John nodded sheepishly.

"I love the baby now….but I really want a sister."


End file.
